The Children of Fate
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: Harry and Kayley, even though the first borns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.
1. The Tongue of Snakes

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted. UNDER REVISION

**Pairings: **Undecided

**Rating: **T

**Chapter One:** The Tongue of Snakes

* * *

><p>"Harry! Kayley!"<p>

Harry James Potter and Kayley Josephine Potter winced before they left their room to the hallway, where their once loving mother, Lily Potter, stood. They didn't even speak, they stood there silently as they awaited the next torrent of abuse or orders that was sure to come. It was a mixture of both, their mother sent them to the old forest that abutted the Potter estate to look for an ingredient that she was missing for a potion since 'darling Nathaniel has a bit of a sore throat and I couldn't find it anywhere in the house, and nevermind about the bowtruckles biting you, it won't hurt that much'.

She had loved them once, so had their father. But something had changed, a few months after Nathaniel was born, it was as if they had never been loved, as if they had never truly existed in her eyes. Their father and mother had slowly changed as if a black fog had begun to cover their eyes, poisoning their thoughts of their eldest children.

"Harry?"

"Yes Kayley?"

"I'm hungry…"

Harry looked at his younger twin, they hadn't eaten dinner in a few days because they had made mud cakes in preparation for their birthday and had gotten their clothes dirty. Both of them were thin and small for their age of five, they shouldn't have been punished with denial of food, they were just children…

"If we get what Mummy wanted, maybe we'll get to eat dinner today." Cheerfully, he spoke to his sister while knowing that they would probably get leftovers at the most. He would have to sneak into the kitchens and accept help from the House Elves, the pride of the five year old boy nearly gone.

Kayley held onto his hand, determined that today they would eat. What they hadn't realized was that they had continued on deeper into the forest, deeper than even their parents had gone, deeper than anyone had gone in a long time. It was an old forest, full of ancient trees and whispering winds that enjoyed misleading unwanted travelers.

"H-Harry?"

It was dark even though it was still midday and little Kayley clutched at Harry. She was scared of the dark, something that their parents were ashamed of. That she, a Potter, would be scared of the dark? No Potter feared the Dark, rather, the Dark feared the Potters.

"It's fine Kayley, we'll be alright." Smiling with confidence that he wasn't quite so sure as to where it came from, Harry tugged on one of the braids in his sister's hair, bringing a small laugh and a smile to her face when, unexpectedly, the head of a great serpent came into view.

_/Oh? What shall I do with you? Shall I eat you…?/_The rather bored looking serpent (And how does a _snake_, of all things, look _bored_?), hissed enquiringly at them with sarcasm evident in the sibilant tones.

_/Please don't eat us!/_Kayley and Harry both cried out, not realizing that they spoke Parseltongue, the sign of a Dark Wizard or Witch, a sign of a Slytherin…yet they belonged to the Gryffindor bloodline. Looking back on that day, one would realize that that was when the fate of the worlds had completely shifted. Had that encounter been chance or had it been arranged by the hands of Fate?

_/You speak the Tongue of Snakes…who are you?/ _Rather quickly, the boredom was wiped away and the snake's pink, forked tongue tasted the air.

_/My name is Harry Potter, and this is my younger sister Kayley./ _Without a stutter, Harry introduced himself and his sister to the awe inspiring creature that he knew, somewhere inside of himself, would never harm him.

_/You're so beautiful, what's your name?/ _Kayley let go of Harry's hand and walked closer to the beautiful serpent, her brother trailing behind her.

_/I am called…Nagini./ _Nagini felt protective of the two children as they petted and cooed at her. But her mind wandered…to think that there two Parseltongues in the Potter line, a rare gift, a rare gift indeed…her Lord would want to know of this…it seemed that House Potter was keeping secrets, deadly secrets.

_/Nagini…will you come visit us?/ _Kayley's shining green eyes watched Nagini, pleading; Harry's own green eyes joining in on her plead.

_/Yes, snake-daughter, I will come and visit the both of you soon, my snake-children…/ _Nagini watched the two children leave, laughing and running past the trees, as her form shimmered, trading the body of a snake for that of one with two feet. She leaned against an oak as her mind worked at a fast speed, already planning as to how to convince her Lord to allow her this gift. It would not take much, but it would be difficult if he did not see them for himself. She…_wanted _them for her own. Surely he would allow her this gift?

_Thirty minutes later_

"Stupid, incompetent twits!"

They had forgotten to look for the ingredient and Lily Potter didn't even pay attention to them as they tried to tell her about the talking snake. No dinner for another week. They felt miserable again, they messed up, they were useless…how could they have forgotten…?

_Two days later_

"Harry! Kayley! You've gotten so big!"

It was a lie, they hadn't grown. They had, amazingly, gotten smaller and thinner. Or was it since they had seen the Weasley and Longbottom boys and the stark difference once again hung before them? Remus and Sirius saw it and worried, were they still favoring Nathaniel over Harry and Kayley? It didn't matter that Nathaniel was the Chosen One according to the Prophecy, couldn't they show some love to their older children? They would have to inform Peter about it…_this….this **had **stop!_

"Moony! Padfoot!" The twins jumped at them in delight, he and Uncle Sirius were their one ray of light in the miserable excuse of a life that they led since the fog took residence within their parents. They laughed and smiled as the twins chatted away happily, Kayley in Sirius's arms and Harry in Remus's. Then, they were set down on the stone steps that led to the mansion's entrance, Sirius and Remus both wore solemn expressions. Harry and Kayley were worried that they had done something wrong again. Remus broke the silence first.

"Now, it is in my knowledge that in our absence, you two have turned five. Is that correct?"

The twins nodded and Sirius spoke. "Well, doesn't that mean that we owe you a gift?"

Sirius and Remus each pulled out a pendant from their cloaks. The pendants were red and gold, the colors of the House of Gryffindor, a sword etched in red stone was encased in a golden cage and hung from a delicate, golden chain. Unbeknownst to the children, the pendants were encased with enough protective charms and spells to prevent the fog, the fog that none knew of, from harming them.

The children were stunned; they had gotten a gift from the adults! They had gotten something from their three year old brother and they cherished it…but a gift from the adults!

"Remus!Sirius!"

It was James Potter who spoke, the father of the twins who had come out of the mansion with outstretched arms to his childhood friends, to his flesh and blood he merely said to "go put your cloaks on and wait by the entrance".

The twins silently left, too happy to be daunted by the uncaring words of their oblivious father.

_Several hours later_

"Harry…are we lost?" Kayley's small voice was scared as she held onto her brother. They had been sent to buy some more toys for Nathaniel, but the World Cup Stadium was just so big! Even if they found the toys, they would never make it back in time to see Nathaniel open their present! Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius were mad about something when Daddy had sent them to go find the toys, but they left before anything else could be said. Harry and Kayley both knew to just do whatever it was that Mummy and Daddy wanted before they got mad and the black mist covered their eyes even more.

"No Kayley, we're not lost. We're at the World Cup Stadium." Harry puffed out his chest and spoke confidently to his timid sister.

"Look Harry! It's Nagini!"

A beautiful silver and green serpent slithered on the ground not too far from them in between the legs of the wizards and witches. Kayley pulled her brother along, getting past all the people and going through small holes, she was smaller than he was after all. Harry allowed himself to be tugged along by his smaller sister through the crowd, not paying attention to the pandemonium that began around them. They only had eyes for the serpent.

"Death Eaters!"

Red and green bursts of magic flew all around but the Twins were too preoccupied in trying to catch up with the elusive Nagini. Chaos ensued throughout the Stadium as the Death Eaters attacked, wizards and witches fell dead as cackling, black hooded beings swooped in and out of the Stadium.

_/Wait! Nagini! It's us!/_

When they had finally caught up to Nagini, they paused at the sight that they found. A tall and pale, almost cruelly handsome, man in robes the color of midnight stood with the giant, entrancing serpent.

_/Oh? And what have you brought me, Nagini?/_

_/There you are Nagini! Why haven't you visited us? You promised!/_

Harry and Kayley both held onto Nagini when they finally caught up to her, not paying any attention to the Dark Lord that stood before them.

_/Who are you, sir?/ _Young Harry Potter looked up at the crimson eyes of the Dark Lord Voldemort and innocently asked his question when he took notice of the strange man present.

The Dark Lord bent down with a cruel smile on his face._ /I am Voldemort./_

A flash of green light headed towards the two young children.

_/Tom!/_

"Harry!"

"Kayley!"

An overwhelming expanse of beautiful emerald light was the last they saw as voices caused pandemonium within their minds.

_The Chosen shall be birthed _

_By… Fleur-de-Lys_

_As the seventh month dies_

_Marked by….Sky_

_The Celestial….shall… the Destiny_

_The…..shall be the…._

_Of the Darkness that threatens_

_The world_

_….. and…..ensues_

_As the seventh month dies_

_The Chosen shall be birthed_

_By….Fleur-de-Lys_

_….the…month dies_

_One in love and love beloved_

_…forgotten by all….. _

_To save your broken hearts_

_…..own hearts…broken_

_As the seventh month dies_

_In love and love beloved_

_…..by all_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**I'm not really pleased with how I first wrote this, and now that I look back, I can see major mistakes in the plot in the first five chapters, so this whole story is going to go under revision. Seriously, I could fly a C130 through the holes in the first five chapters, totally not acceptable. I'll be trying to get them down to F22 size, with a bit of luck. I hope that you guys enjoy the rebooted version of my first Harry Potter fanfiction. **


	2. The Eyes that Burn

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Two:** The Eyes that Burn

* * *

><p>The Dark Lord saw the two children that his Nagini had spoken of earlier. They had Slytherin eyes, eyes of green and gold, eyes that burned through the soul. Only the heirs of Slytherin would have those eyes, emerald green with hints of black, gold and red. Strange, he was the only descendent left…he was certain of it…<p>

There was an air of power about them, both of them, so much power. Nagini had said that they were like him when she had found him, lonely and powerful. A dangerous combination if left alone. A smirk crossed his handsome face; he knew very well what would come out of that particular combination. Voldemort looked into the eyes of the children and saw no anger, no hate, nor even fear. Those eyes were ancient in their wisdom and youthful in their naivety. It wasn't possible for them to have such eyes, such ancient eyes that reflected lost wisdom and innocence.

Then the boy asked him a question politely in Parseltongue. _/Who are you, sir?/_

The two children were probably family, distant, but family nonetheless….he shook his head. A cruel smile covered his face as he bent down. If he hadn't heard of them before, it meant that they were Light and he couldn't let such power survive and grow to fight him. Nagini would probably rage at him for months to come, but this was war. No chances could be taken for what must be at all. And if that meant that two innocents would die, then so be it.

The deaths of such innocents would be considered a Blood Payment for their crimes.

_/I am Lord Voldemort./_

He let loose one of the Unforgivable Curses, the Killing Curse towards the two children. Truly, it shouldn't have been called an Unforgivable, for it was a spell for mercy killing. A painless , merciful. The emerald light hit the boy in the forehead and the girl in the heart. He had surprised Nagini and heard her cry out.

"Harry!"

"Kayley!"

The crimson eyes narrowed, the two wizards Apparated before he could send a curse in their direction. So those were the names of the children…he felt…regretful.

_/Tom…are you hurt?/ _Slit emerald eyes watched him angrily with hints of concern, Nagini had smelled pain from him but she knew that her dearest had not been harmed…unless.

_/I am…fine./_

_/Are you certain?/_

Before the Dark Lord could reply, two groans startled them. No one had ever survived the Killing Curse! How could it be? The boy, Harry, rubbed his forehead, and the girl, Kayley, touched her chest right where her heart was. They were, at first glance, unscathed. Stepping closer, he saw a lightening shaped scar on the boy's forehead that was fading away, Voldemort guessed that the same had happened to the girl. Interesting, very interesting…

* * *

><p>Sirius and Remus sat on the couch, barely breathing, battered and bruised. Remus kept muttering "Dead, dead and nothing I could do…" And it nearly an hour for Sirius to find the strength to answer Lily and James's question: What happened?<p>

"Don't worry Moony, everything's going to be fine…" Sirius lied to one of his dearest and oldest friends to calm him down as gold had begun to seep into his hazel eyes and then turned to Lily and James, "He killed them. That bastard killed them! He smiled at them and then he KILLED THEM! They didn't even have a chance. They shouldn't have had to die, they were just kids. I'll KILL YOU VOLDEMORT, EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Sirius yelled the last bit at the ceiling, glaring at it as if he wanted to murder it, as if the ceiling had been the one who had snuffed the lives of two innocents like a candle in the wind.

"Sirius, who's dead?" James, startled by his cousin's erratic shouting, cautiously enquired as to who had died.

"My god James, Harry and Kayley. Voldemort killed them and the bastard smiled at them!"

Everything sunk in to the parents. That was why Harry and Kayley hadn't come back yet. They were dead. Sirius and Remus sat there, they had been unable to protect the children that they had thought of as their own at their greatest need…and they hadn't even realized it…

"Mummy, where's Harry and Kayley?"

Doe eyed Nathaniel stood in the doorway and Lily Potter walked over to him.

"Nate, sweetheart, listen to me, Harry and Kayley aren't coming back, ok?"

She choked on the tears that flowed, realizing that she could never be a mother again to Harry and Kayley. As she and James realized all that they had done to Harry and Kayley, what could not be amended…they had forgotten the children that were there whenever they were needed, whenever they needed to be comforted…they had left their eldest children to die at the hands of a monster.

For a short time, short time, the black mist that had taken hold within them dispersed.

* * *

><p>_Harry, Kayley, are you unharmed?/ Nagini nuzzled the two of them, sniffing for the tell tale scent of blood._

_/What are your names?/_

_/Sir, my name is Kayley Potter, my older brother is Harry./_

_'Twins…even more interesting.'_ The Dark Lord mused. _/Come with me./_

The older one, Harry, spoke.

_/I'm sorry sir…but we have to get back to our Mummy and Daddy-/_

_/Fool! We are the only ones here! Do you see your 'Mummy and Daddy' anywhere?/_

The young children looked around and seemed to take in what had happened while they chased Nagini. It was a miracle that they hadn't been hit by a spell or curse.

_/Have we been bad again?/ _It was the girl who spoke this time, Kayley. Her young, sweet voice was full of sadness that a five year old should not have known.

_/What do you mean, snake-daughter?/_ Nagini leveled her emerald eyes to Kayley's.

_/Mummy and Daddy said that if we kept being bad Voldemort would take us away…/ _The girl broke into tears and suddenly, Voldemort, the Dark Lord, didn't know what to do. Comforting a five-year-old child was not his strong point and when her brother decided to join in her tears, he was decidedly uncomfortable.

Nagini's form shimmered and in the place of a snake was a beautiful Fae woman with slit emerald eyes and flowing ebony hair. She gathered the two children into her arms and attempted to soothe them both with her words. _/Snake-daughter and snake-son, listen to my words: it was your parents who did wrong, not you./_

Voldemort spoke before he realized what he had said_. /They left you to die, and so I offer my hand to you: come with me./_

Harry looked at the crimson eyes and held his sister's hand, the tears glistened on her cheek but she had stopped crying. Both children spoke at the same time as they hugged Voldemort, the greatest Dark Lord in history.

_/If we're going to be living with you…are we going to be a family? Are you going to be our father?/_


	3. First Encounters

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Three: **First Encounters

* * *

><p><em>Oh really Alex? I doubt you'll be able to catch me!/_ An eight year old girl with black hair and startling green eyes taunted an eight year old boy with equally black hair and startling green eyes.

_/Just watch me Sofi!/_ Alexander Damian Mortimer chased his younger sister, Sofia Isabella Mortimer through a dark forest and for once, the great snake that would watch them like the worried mother that she was had stayed behind.

_After establishing that Harry and Kayley would stay with him, the Dark Lord expressed the need for a new identity for the two of them._

_"But why can't we keep our names?" Harry watched the crimson eyes while he asked his innocent question._

_"Because everyone believes that you are dead!" Voldemort watched the two children and wondered, not for the first time, why children of the Light would want him, the Dark Lord, as their father._

_"Then…Father, what will you name us?" Kayley looked at him with the large green orbs, not breaking eye contact, almost, excited? What was wrong with these children? They showed no fear of the greatest Dark Wizard and annoyed him to such an extent that if it were anyone else, they would have been killed already._

_"Alexander Damian Mortimer and Sofia Isabella Mortimer, those are your new names. Harry James Potter and Kayley Josephine Potter are dead." The wise green eyes didn't even wince at his words, they would go far…_

_/Sh-shit!/_ Sofia pulled her twin brother behind the safety of the trunk of an ancient tree. With their bond, she spoke to him. _Death Eaters, Inner Circle by the look of them._

There was a crowd of Death Eaters heading in the direction of the castle that had been their residence for the past few years, maybe 20 of them. From what Sofia remembered of her father's meetings, almost all of them were of the Inner Circle.

_Lovely. This is one moment that really sucks that Daddy is _so_ paranoid. _Alex winced at the snarl that echoed in his mind, courtesy of his sister.

Their father was convinced that there were spies among his ranks which was, most likely, true and that the longer Dumbledore remained ignorant of their existence, the better. Perfectly fine, but at moments like these, the Death Eaters would probably kill them on sight. Or torture them until they went insane. And _then_ kill them.

_You can't blame him though._

There were almost _always _spies among the Death Eater ranks, though, never within his Inner Circle. So he, _maybe_, could have informed his most trusted Death Eaters about the Twins that could be found running amuck.

_True._

_So what do we do? Hope we're not seen and sneak back home?_

That certain plan was smashed to bits as the exact same thing happened to the tree. Alex acted and casted a Disillusionment Charm on the both of them. It was horrible charm; it felt like someone was breaking an egg over your head and it always made him want to vomit. But it was useful, like now, for example.

"There's someone there." One of the Death Eaters had their wand pointed exactly to where the twins stood with unerring accuracy. Alex and Sofia backed away, when, by accident, Alex stepped on a dry twig.

_Sn-ap. _Everything seemed to have been suddenly silenced and the eyes of their Father's Death Eaters narrowed in their direction.

_Sorry._ Alex was certain that if the Death Eaters didn't kill him, his sister would for blowing their cover and chance to return to the castle before their Father realized that they were in close vicinity with his loyal servants.

The Death Eater immediately sent an exploratory hex in their direction, which failed due to the protective shield that Sofia had raised only a moment earlier. Alex revoked the charm that hid them, their location was already revealed anyway.

"Who are you?" The Death Eater that had attacked them pointed their wand in their direction once more. Alex and Sofia exchanged a look, if they revealed their names, a link to Voldemort could and would be established and then they would have broken his trust. He had exacted a promise to never reveal their names to anyone from anyone.

_I would rather die than break Father's trust._

_You know Sofia, I feel the same way._

They grinned: they would fight. It was that oh so _Gryffindor_ fighting style that so infuriated their father, _but hey, if it works, then why complain?_

"No one important." Alex leaned against one of the trees as he spoke, one that hadn't been blasted to smithereens, and carefully fingered the wand hidden within his sleeve. Sofia smiled as she heard the tone in her brother's voice; they were going to taunt the Death Eaters. Time for them to get some real world action, it seemed.

"Listen, Mudblood-"

"Actually, that's where you're wrong. We're not Mudbloods." Sofia sweetly cut off the Death Eater when she instinctively ducked at the curse that had been sent her way. "Well, that was rude. I was only pointing out that what you said wasn't true. We aren't Mudbloods."

_Alex, want to teach them a lesson?_

_For even trying to hurt my baby sis, why not?_

Alex and Sofia both stood with wands at the ready. Twenty Death Eaters, this should be no problem.

_Three hours later._

_/Whose bright idea was this?/_ Sofia hissed at her brother as they fought off the twenty Death Eaters who they were currently losing against.

_/Yours, I believe./_

_/Alex…we're going to have to end it soon, I think a lot of my bones are broken and you're starting to cough up something that suspiciously looks like blood./_

_/Same here. On the count of three?/_

_/One…/_

_/Two…/_

_/THREE!/_

At that one moment, Sofia and Alex attempted something their Father had spoken of, something he could accomplish and only a few others, they abandoned spells and drew magic from their very being and threw it at the Death Eaters that were cornering them like hyenas would. They wove their magic into a ball of pure energy and then let it loose. The following explosion knocked everyone back a hundred feet. The twins would have shouted in joy at their victory and at their accomplishment, but they couldn't even move, so drained of energy that they were.

"Accio twins…"

Faintly, both of them heard a familiar, dark voice that was the cause of nightmares for many. Father?


	4. A Father's Wrath

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Four:** A Father's Wrath

* * *

><p>Before both of them blacked out, they heard a familiar dark voice and felt, painfully, crashing into a strong and solid chest. Both of them whimpered in pain.<p>

Voldemort saw the scene before him and his blood went cold. The two bloody figures in the center of a circle of his Death Eaters were, no, it couldn't be, _Alexander and Sofia_? Then, the two of them did something that shocked him beyond belief; they lowered their wands and drew on their magic without any incantation. The following explosion sent the Death Eaters flying and the twins collapsed. Without thinking he used an elementary spell to summon them. They crashed into him and he wondered why they almost screamed.

Their clothes were dark and wet; when he drew his hand back, he saw what it was: blood. His heirs were bleeding. _Sofia's _blood. Alex's blood. His _blood_. _Why?_

Anger coursed through him and the two pairs of green eyes managed to lift them to his face, only Sofia found the strength to speak.

_/Father./ _Just that one word before the eyes closed and the twins slumped against him.

"Where are you hurt?"

_/Everywhere…/_ The word was whisper and he could not tell from which child it came from. They were shaking from exhaustion…or torture. He could not tell which. Trembling with rage he called to Nagini. He did not need to wait long. She sensed that something had happened, something terribly wrong.

_/My love…what happened?/_ A furious hiss escaped her as she rushed to the twins, worried, hoping, praying. She changed, immediately, into her human form, and held the children close to her. Her magic already examining and healing what could be immediately healed.

_/My Death Eaters…have been misbehaving./_ The dark voice grew colder and the crimson eyes crueler. He healed the wounds that he could and conjured a stretcher to carry them back to the castle. Nagini left with them, taking them to the Potions Chamber, she knew what to administer.

Nagini knew that the Death Eaters would wish that they had died during the battle, how dare they, how dare they harm _her snake-children_, how dare they harm _Voldemort's heirs_!

_/What shall I tell them when they wake?/_ Nagini turned to face them, both of her hands in one hand of the twins. Her power comforting them in their sleep.

_/Tell them that some Death Eater business came up…and also, there won't be any lessons for some time./_ A bloodthirsty smiled filled Voldemort's face. It had been a long time since he had been so happy to see his Death Eaters. His pale features seemed lit by an unnatural light as he started towards his foolish servants. He would punish them for each and every drop of blood that had fallen from his heirs, he would punish them for each and every bone that had been broken, he would punish them for each and every ounce of pain that had been caused.


	5. Needed Truths

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Five: **Needed Truths

* * *

><p>Alex woke up to a slimy, putrid green concoction making its way down his throat.<p>

"Ugh, what is this?" It tasted like one of the worst things in the world, with a grainy consistency that made one feel as if they were swallowing vomit. Horrible.

_/Alex?/ _A beautiful woman turned from the still not awake Sofia, was she asleep or unconscious? She had been checking her forehead, probably for fever. Emerald green eyes full of worry bored into his. He was always amazed by how beautiful his mother's human form was. Her silky black hair, silver like skin and Slytherin green eyes always enchanted him.

_/Alex./_She spoke in Parseltongue even though in her human form she could speak in the human tongues. Her voice was soft and caring and dripping with worry.

_/Yes Mother?/_

_/How do you feel?/_

_/Horrible./ _It was true. He felt as if he had been stomped over by the mountain, stampeded by the forest and used as a punching bag by the waterfall. All in all, he'd felt better and hoped that he would never have to feel that way again. He spoke again, his voice dry and raspy.

_/Where's Father?/_

_/He's…with his Death Eaters../_

Then he remembered something: How had they gotten from the forest to the infirmary…?

_/Mother…how did we get here? Weren't Sofi and I…?/_

_/I brought you here, your father healed what he could before the Death Eaters came to./ _The beautiful face was etched with a scowl. How dare they! How dare they harm her children! If it were not for her promise with him, she would have destroyed those foolish wizards for harming Alex and Sofia. Her anger was still too fresh, too raw. Voldemort had been right in sending her with the children; she would have torn them apart if she had gone with him.

A wet cough came from Sofia's bed and both mother and son flew to her side. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing down. Blood fell from her mouth as she coughed and coughed and coughed, it formed a pool of rubies on the floor.

Sofia felt a cool hand on her forehead and looked up to see her mother. Alex was standing beside her and both of them looked on with worried eyes. _/Hey Alex, hey Mom, how's life?/_

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort sat on his black throne with twenty or so Death Eaters kneeling before him.<p>

"May I enquire as to why you decimated part of my Forest?"

"M-my Lord, there were spies-" Lucius Malfoy answered him, or attempted to. None of them had seen the Dark Lord so furious in a long, long time.

"Spies? How many?"

"Two..."

"Two?"

"Yes, my Lord…"

"And these spies were the two children who you fought against?"

"Yes….my Lord…"

"I see." When he heard what his Heirs had done, he surprised his suffering Death Eaters. He laughed. Lord Voldemort laughed. "I see that now there is no need to introduce the two of them after having held their own against twenty of my best Death Eaters without annihilating a single one."

"M-my Lord?" Lucius looked up from where he kneeled in agony and spoke, being the only Death Eater, at the moment capable of coherent speech, unsure of what his Master meant.

"The two children you fought are my Heirs."

The Death Eaters paled even further than they had been. They had raised a hand against the Dark Prince and Princess. The Dark Heirs. What had they done?

Voldemort knew that by revealing their existence to his servants that the Light would find out. But he didn't care. He wanted the Death Eaters to know what they had done. To know who they had harmed. His very soul trembled with rage as he thought back to that scene, so horribly fresh in his memory. He reached out with his mind to Nagini.

_Nagini? _He was tentative, not wanting to disturb her lest she be busy with the twins.

_Yes?_

_Are they-_

_They are fine, though Sofia gave us a scare._

_What? What happened? _Panic took over and he almost shouted into her mind.

_She was coughing up blood. Though she is fine now. She woke up last, Alex woke up first and is fine, except for feeling bruised and horrible. As would be expected of both of them. _Nagini calmed him down and soothed him, though he knew of the rage that was deep within her soul.

_Nagi…I revealed them as my Heirs… _Though he could not see her, he felt her stiffen.

_You know that now the Light will send assassins after them, they will be the targets now._

_Yes…but I could not let this happen again. Not when I could protect them from it. _Guilt ate at him, if he had only introduced them to his Death Eaters earlier, if only…

_Tom…you did what you could to protect them. _She was one of the few who called him 'Tom' still. He didn't hate that name when she called him that...it reminded him of when they first met…so long ago…

_Nagi…let's take a holiday for a while…to get away…from all of this…_

_I think they'll like that, to leave this Forest for the first time._

_Let's take them…to see what we're protecting…what they will protect…_

_Yes…they would like that, to meet them…_

Voldemort gave his attention back to his Death Eaters and glared down at them.

"I will have no further need of your…services…for some time. Now LEAVE!"

* * *

><p><em>Do something else Mother!/ _Sofia, Alex and Nagini were in Sofia's room. Alex had healed completely except for some bruises and aches while Sofia was still weak from all the blood that she had lost. Nagini was entertaining them with her elemental powers. First, she had made a rose from the water in Sofia's flower vase, and then a dragon from the fire she had brought forth from the palm of her hand. The door swooshed open and Alex was the first to speak.

_/Hello Father./_

Only the four of them could enter Sofia's rooms and it continued as so for the rest of them. Their rooms were known only to each other and layered with wards that let only themselves pass.

_/Alex, Sofia, we are…going to visit some of my friends.../_


	6. Unreachable Hope

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Six:** Unreachable Hope

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore glanced at the members of the Order of the Phoenix that filled the chamber over his half moon spectacles. His blue eyes weren't as bright and cheery as they tended to be, instead, they were dark and full of worries. He watched the members chat with one another and he knew that the little happiness that they had was about to be shattered. He steepled his fingers as he drew in a breath to reveal, potentially, the most dangerous of what had been discovered, the other would be the more traumatic one, having to reopen old wounds. "I have grave news: Voldemort has Heirs."<p>

The chamber grew silent and cold, like a tomb. Something that they had feared and thought almost impossible had happened.

"Heirs? As in…plural?" It was the father of the Chosen One, James Potter, who spoke.

"An Heir and an Heiress."

A magical line could only have an Heir, not an Heiress and especially not both at the same time.

"Are they, you know, his children?" James asked another question, deciding to ignore for the time being as to how it was possible for Voldemort to have more than one Heir.

"My spies do not know. They guessed that the children are twins, and that Voldemort does indeed care for them. He punished his Death Eaters for raising their hands towards his Heirs. For harming them!" At that, shock reigned throughout the Chamber for many, for the sheer belief that Voldemort actually cared for a human being other than himself! And two at that! "But they know of the abilities of the Dark Prince and Princess. The two of them held off 20 of Voldemort's best Death Eaters for three hours. Three hours. They are children. Not even of admittance age, not even in their teens. Yet…they have the ability…to use their magic…without any incantation…and without their wands."

The chamber burst into a fury of shouts at the impossibility of what Dumbledore had said. It was impossible, to just use your magic like that, impossible. Everyone knew that to draw onto their magical power they had to use a wand and an incantation, whether verbal or nonverbal.

"No, it is not impossible. But that magic is a Lost Magic, a Wild Magic. But that is not the matter; the true matter is what it is that we are going to do."

Throughout Wizarding history, many types of Magic were lost to the ages due to the numerous wars that occurred as well as the lost ability to cast and properly control the magic.

The chamber was filled with silence as the Order of the Phoenix was faced with a decision, which if handled incorrectly, would result in the darkening of the Light Side: kill the Dark Heirs or let them live.

"Get on with it Albus, I know there's something else." Alastor Moody spoke, an Auror who had filled half the cells of Azkaban; he knew that Dumbledore had found out something else. Something else that was bothering him, potentially even more so than Voldemort's Heirs. But what could be more troublesome than the very thought that Voldemort had Heirs?

"Yes Alastor, I have found out something. Something very, very dreadful. During the past months I discovered, by chance I suppose, a room within Hogwarts. And within the room was a slab of lapis lazuli, I managed to decipher, or it let me decipher, only part of the inscription of which was part of an ancient prophecy, the five lines say: Twins shall be born/To those who thrice defied the Dark Lord of Slytherin/One the Fountain shall be/One the Warrior shall be. I am convinced, beyond doubt, that the prophecy concerns Harry and Kayley Potter who we know to be dead, killed by Voldemort."

When he said their names, all flinched visibly and squirmed in their seat except for Remus, Sirius and Alastor. For Sirius and Remus, the death of Harry and Kayley was the breaking point in their lives. If it were not for their family and loved ones, they would have fallen to the deepest pit of the abyss. Alastor had preferred the Twins over their brother, he had thought that they would have made great Aurors and he knew of the abuse they went through. Their brother was too young to be sure of anything, but he thought that the boy had a natural inclination to be a Healer, he was far too gentle. He had been speaking with Dumbledore about raising them when the attack on the World Cup happened and the Twins were listed as casualties. He, Sirius and Remus spent days searching through the rubble, searching for their bodies, but nothing was found. Their tomb laid empty save for a stuffed toy that had belonged to them.

"Though we may probably never know the entirety of the prophecy, nor it's true meaning, but we may be thankful that Voldemort did not know of it, since, perhaps, he might not have killed Harry and Kayley, but that they may have fallen as pawns to the whims of Voldemort." Dumbledore continued, speaking of the only silver lining in the whole situation.

"Would you like to hear the eternity of the prophecy that concerns the Children of Fate?" A cool, almost mocking, voice carried through the chamber, only to be met by Dumbledore's thunderous voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

A tall, dark haired young woman with purple eyes dressed in a black stola appeared before the Order.

"I am Atropos."

"How do you know of the prophecy?" Lily Potter glared at the young women, only to be met by dark purple eyes that left her hollow and consumed by worthlessness. Guilt ate up at her and then the dreadful eyes were turned away.

"Because I whispered it into the mind of the seer, _mortal_. I am the Cutter of the Moirae," She was one of the Three Fates, Goddesses who decided the life of mortals and immortals alike, she was the one who decided one's death, "Listen carefully, for I will only recite it once:

_Twins shall be born,_

_To those who thrice defied_

_The Dark Lord of Slytherin,_

_One the Fountain shall be,_

_One the Warrior shall be._

_Twins shall be born,_

_Of the House of Gold_

_And_

_Of the House of Silver._

_Two paths they may tread,_

_The path of the Lion,_

_If loved by those who thrice defied_

_The Dark Lord of Slytherin._

_Or _

_The path of the Serpent,_

_If abandoned by those who thrice defied_

_The Dark Lord of Slytherin._

_With their birth, the war shall end,_

_And no blood need be shed._

_But a choice may lead to their death,_

_And blood shall evermore shed."_

"Why are you telling us this when they are dead?" Dumbledore squarely looked at her, trying to figure out her purpose and failing.

"Have you seen their bodies? Have you buried the Twins?"

Sirius, Remus and Alastor looked at her with hope in their eyes, they had not found the bodies of the Twins, was there hope?

"Why does it matter anyway, Nate's the Chosen One, it's not like they would have defeated the Dark Lord." James spoke, Sirius and Remus both sent him a look of insurmountable shock that was ignored whilst Alastor glared at him with disgust. Atropos moved in front of James, bending down to look into his brown eyes, she was sickened by what she found in those orbs, just like when she had stared into Lily's green eyes.

"How are you so sure that he is the Chosen One? Another fit the requirement much better than he, perfectly so, and with greater magical power, magical power that you so confidently ignored. No other can fill it."

"Who?" Dumbledore leaned in, it couldn't be, no…

"Harry Potter."

The chamber erupted into furious shouts that were silenced by her hand. She spoke once more. "Dumbledore felt his and Kayley's power, but you were so blinded by your foolish pride that you chose their death and so they will not tread the Path of the Lion, but the Path of the Serpent!"

With that, she disappeared. By her words, did she mean that there was a chance that they were…alive?

"What do you say, Dumbledore? Can we trust her? Did she speak the truth?" Alice Longbottom spoke for the first time since the start of the meeting.

Dumbledore seemed to have aged since the start of the meeting, he looked much older and immensely tired, and the burdens of everything only know rearing their heads. His eyes were closed to the world, tiredness having lifted its hand to lower his lids.

"The room...with the tablet also held a painting of the Moirae. She, indeed, was Morta. And yes the power I felt from Harry and Kayley was tremendous, their power, separately even, would be a match for mine or even, Voldemort's I believe. No. Even if Voldemort and I combined our powers, we could never hope to match them. Now…I believe that there indeed is a chance that they are alive…such power…cannot die easily. And if Morta of the Moirae says that they yet breathe…I am inclined to believe that there is hope."

None within the chamber, save for a few who dismissed it as an idiotic thought, thought about the possibility that Voldemort's Heirs could be the Potter Twins. Because, really, why would he ever want to raise them as his own?


	7. Fate Interferes

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Seven:** Fate Interferes

* * *

><p>On a certain magical train that was for only certain people who were under the protection of a certain someone, a certain peculiar family traveled. The father sat in a plush black chair, watching his loved ones sleep on a soft, black couch. The daughter was curled up against the mother, the son was stretched out completely, using his mother's lap as a pillow and as for the mother, she had nodded off to sleep, a hand on either of her children. It was a soothing picture, and it calmed the heart of the father, the red eyed man. Suddenly, the face of the daughter twisted as if in fear and before he could reach her shaking form, the mother's hand was carding through her hair, and the child relaxed, her demons having been chased away. Still, she moved closer to her mother and pulled her mother's arm around her. He sent a small prayer to the Moirae as he stared at the small black heads of his children that he was doing the right thing that they would be safe, that the plan would succeed.<p>

* * *

><p>Lily Potter sat across from the Headmaster, her head in her hands.<p>

"Headmaster…do you really think…that they might be alive?" The words that were whispered were laden with hope and guilt.

"Perhaps Lily, perhaps. If they are…then they are the first to have ever survived the Killing Curse."

Lily flinched at his words as she imagined Kayley and Harry falling, being hit by the green light as a tall, hooded figure stood before their small, prostate bodies and laughed cruelly. She had been haunted by that image ever since Remus and Sirius came back, without Harry and Kayley, when she realized what had happened. She had left them at the World Cup, her only concern had been Nate, and she had forgotten the existence of Harry and Kayley…how could she?

"Will they ever forgive me?" Her green eyes were filled with tears threatening to spill over as she was haunted by images of green eyes, the life within being switched off, all the light leaving and the green eyes enveloped in darkness. She kept seeing them die over and over again…

"You will have to forgive yourself first."

"How can I, Headmaster? James and I, what we did to them, it was abuse, pure and simple. How could I have been so…so…blinded?" She remembered the words of the Goddess. 'Blinded by your foolish pride.' Pride...that was the sin James and she had fallen to…

Albus Dumbledore closed his own eyes, the Potters were not the only ones at fault, he had ignored Harry and Kayley, ignored them in favor of Nathaniel…and now…'they will not treat the Path of the Lion, but they Path of the Serpent.' What did Atropos mean by those words, the Lion and the Serpent…? What was the meaning behind those words? Did she refer to the House of Gryffindor and the House of Slytherin? But why and how? What was meant by the 'Warrior' and the 'Fountain'?

"Alive…they're alive…"

Sirius muttered to himself while he wandered the walls of Hogwarts as he made his way to no location in particular. Harry and Kayley, they survived the Avada Kedavra, could it be true? Could he let himself hope that his pups were alive? Could he? But how, how could they have survived the Killing Curse? How could that have been possible? There was no way to survive that Curse, no way possible. There was no way…except…wait. James and Lily had…abandoned them, and the prophecy had said that if they had been abandoned instead of being loved, they would tread the path of the Serpent. The…Serpent…! Gryffindor was represented by a Lion and Slytherin by a Serpent, Gold and Silver…that was what Atropos had meant, Harry and Kayley were Light and now they were being raised by a Dark family. That was what the Avada Kedavra had done; it had made them all believe they were dead, so that they could be turned to the Dark. He stopped in his tracks as the revelation froze him. He had to tell Dumbledore, but would he believe him? No, it wasn't a matter about Dumbledore believing him, it was whether he should trust Dumbledore after all that had happened.

A hand reached out to his shoulder and stopped him.

"Shh, Sirius Black, that will remain a secret, for only the worthy shall know."

"Wha-" He turned around, his robe and hair swirling around him like black mist, and came face to face with the black-haired woman from the meeting. Atropos. She of the unreadable amethyst eyes

"Wouldn't you rather know who told Voldemort that the Potters were at the World Cup?" The glittering amethyst eyes were unreadable as he was told what he must do and what would happen, and as she explained to him how to survive if he would undertake such a burden. It would be years of horror, pure, indescribable horror. But that would be nothing if he would be able to see his Pups again, he would brave an eternity in Azkaban for them. He only wished that he would be able to share the news with a few, well deserving people, Moony for one, and Mad-Eye, and ol'McGonagall. Oh well, they would find out, sooner or later, probably later and when he was half insane but not as mad as Mad-Eye.

"I'll do it." He barely thought it over, the words escaping his mouth almost immediately. A small, knowing smile graced Atropos' face and he knew that he had chosen a hard path, yet at the end, he would not regret it.

"You aren't our mother."

"We needed you, but you didn't care."

"No, please, Harry, Kayley!"

Lily woke up with a scream. She had dreamt of Harry and Kayley, but their green eyes were reproaching. They were dressed in robes of green and silver, embroidered with serpents. They spoke to her, tearing her heart and soul to shreds and walked towards a woman with black hair and emerald eyes and a man with black hair and emerald-crimson eyes. They called the two Mother and Father and looked at them with such love that her heart ached that they were not looking at her so. She wanted her children back.

'You aren't our mother.'

She didn't deserve to have them back.

She had left them to die.

She woke James up with her screams. He had had the same dream. Tears had been making their way down his face.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" The red-eyed man whispered to the green-eyed woman as they stood before their children.<p>

"I never thought horcruxes could ever be used like this…"

"I don't think they were meant to." The man said wryly as they started a complex set of incantations that would remove parts of their soul.

He grimaced in pain and a small gasp escaped the woman as four shards floated before them.

"Allien asha el Desh'mieve, el Desh'ketai! Ave enai, ave kyela. Desh'miria el Elashta-Shiria, el Fae-Ekahal, el Fae-Ekahua. Soto-Car Laena Sa! A'Laena Sar." She spoke first, in the Fae language and Magic shimmered in the air as it settled around the two children.

"Those who are bodily spirit, of mother, of father! Now endure, now love. Guardian of the Tuatha de Danaan, of Fae Wizard, of Fae Sorceress. So see the soul of my way. Until we meet again." He spoke second, repeating the Incantation in a Human Tongue.

/Those who are bodily spirit, of mother, of father! Now endure, now love. Guardian of the Tuatha de Danaan, of Fae Wizard, of Fae Sorceress. So see the soul of my way. Until we meet again./ They repeated it both a third time, in Parseltongue, exhausted by the toll the spell had taken on them. Wearily, they watched the shards, two a piece, bind themselves into the middle finger of the right hand of both children.

"We did it…we actually did it and we're still alive." Tears of happiness and joy fell from green eyes.

"Now…now they'll be safe even when we're gone…" For a moment, the red eyes that were a testament to the horrors of his life changed back to the green of his innocence.

* * *

><p>"Everything has been set, Sisters Mine." Atropos stood before a redhead and a blonde, both equally as divine as she.<p>

"Sirius Black is where he will languish for years to come." The blonde, Lachesis, who spoke dreamily, was the Allotter.

"The Rulers wait for their children." The redhead, Clotho, spoke softly, was the Spinner.

"And the Fallen One spins his plan; we can only hope that the Children will survive." Lachesis spoke once more, stroking a black leopard that walked towards her.

"They have prepared everything for the moment that they will give their own lives for the Children that they love, and when that happens…"

"I see, Sister Mine, I seem to understand your strange plan slightly."

"Clotho, my plans are-"

"They are strange, Atropos, yet always spin true." Lachesis interrupted her Sister with a smile. Clotho paused before she laughed at the truth in the words of her sister.

"Yes, they are strange, but that human Dumbledore has plans that rival my own."

"As long as you do not start dressing like he." Both sisters laughed at Atropos, they were ever amused by the…well, interesting outfit choices of the Headmaster and the thought of their sister wearing anything other than black and purple.


	8. Goodbye to the Ones Who Were Family

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Eight:** Goodbye to the Ones Who Were Family

* * *

><p>"Hey, Wormtail, I know you can't hear me…but do you remember Harry and Kayley, the Pups?"<p>

The black haired man sat next the bed. It's occupant had light, blonde hair and appeared to be sleeping.

"They're alive. I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me. I know that I'm the goofball, the irresponsible one, the crazy one, etcetera. But….I met one of the Moirae… And she said that…that the Pups are alive, and I can help them…just…that I have to do something, make it look like I'm a Death Eater and then I'm going to end up rotting in Azkaban for a while, so I won't be able to visit you for some time…You're the only one I've told. The Marauders are no more, it seems. Wish me luck Peter."

His friend barely moved at his touch. He wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Until we meet again."

With a wave of his wand, he removed the privacy spell and then, he stood up and left the room, a lonely black figure. He didn't notice the twitch of his friend's hand, barely noticeable and the wave of an unknown emotion that passed over the soft features. As if he was struggling to wake up, a struggle that was fruitless. He remained asleep, stuck in the torment of nightmarish dreams.

"Who was that?"

The healer turned around to answer the question from her apprentice. "That was Sirius Black, there's not a day that goes by without him coming to visit Mr. Pettigrew."

"Every day? But isn't Mr. Pettigrew in a coma?"

"Yes. Poor thing, Death Eaters got him; it was right after the World Cup too."

"You mean, the one where You-Know-Who showed up?"

"The very one, it was the Lestrange Brothers that put him in that condition, I believe. A bit longer and he would have been dead. "

* * *

><p>Three different owls delivered three letters to three different locations. One to an old, paranoid Auror and his apprentice who lived with him, one to an old professor of Transfiguration in a castle of stone, and one to a woman. The first two letters were quite similar, stating that he thought of them as family and that everything that was going to happen would make sense, even if the world seemed to turn on it's head.<p>

* * *

><p>The woman sat in one of her numerous living rooms, clutching a letter that she had reread repeatedly. She was a handsome woman with rather strong features with blue black hair that was just turning gray and silver eyes that were as sharp as they had had been in her youth and almost as sharp as her acid tongue. She read the letter again.<p>

**Dear Mother, please read this letter before you banish it or set it on fire. **

**I've rehearsed this so many times in my mind that now that I'm actually going to tell you, I don't know what to say. All these years I've just been trying to get you to acknowledge me for me, not some other pureblooded clone heir. You were so hard to please, no; you **_**are**_** so hard to please. Maybe now you will actually be proud of me since I will be doing something, (Dare I say it?) honorable. With this so-called honorable act, people are going to accuse me of being a mindless raving murderer, and I will be wrongly imprisoned for a crime that I did not commit without even the benefit of a trial.**

**How do I know this? Since yours truly is a pawn of the Moirae (Well, more along the lines as a willing pawn.) and I have fully committed myself to their plan(s). In a few years, two children are going to appear before you, black hair and bright emerald green eyes; they will say that they are my children. They will be (There's a reason for as to why I mailed you a bottle of my blood with this letter). You are going to have to ask Aunt Cassiopeia to brew a Blood Adoption potion, unless, of course, you are up to brew it yourself. Give them the Blood Adoption-wait, I never told you their names did I? The boy will probably introduce himself as Alexander Damian Mortimer-Drachenfels and the girl as Sofia Isabella Mortimer-Drachenfels. Yes, you assume correctly. For their last name, I think Black-Drachenfels would be fine (Even though Drachenfels-Black **_**does**_** sound catchier). As long as they keep the names Alex and Sofia, I don't care what the middle names are. Now, where was I? Ah yes, give them the Blood Adoption and do all the necessary paperwork. **_**And yes they are purebloods, they will not defile the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. **_**They'll probably have a mild dislike to deep hatred of Muggles. Other than for the obvious reasons. Think along the lines of the family (On the maternal side.) of the Queen of Winter, the Queen of Summer and the Queen of Outcasts. Yes, if you're thinking what I hope you're thinking, than yes. I forgot something else, Mortimer-Drachenfels comes from the father, the mother doesn't technically have a last name. Paternal grandfather (The father's father.) turned out to **_**not**_** be a Muggle but a certain BV that is on good terms with our family. Yes. **_**Shocking. **_**Completely pure all the way with the added benefit of being a Raven. With those twins, all that's left is the Badger. Knowing them and the way the Moirae function, I wouldn't be surprised if there was some Badger in them.**

**Yes, I think I've given you enough hints and tell you who they once were and why I'm doing all this (Not because I'm a brainless Gryffindor, contrary to popular belief, I **_**do**_** think things through.): My Pups.**

**Well, enough of my babbling, I guess this is good-bye until we meet again. Contrary to everything that's happened, I don't hate you. I do love you Mother. I just wish that you would see **_**me **_**and be proud of me. **

**Your Son.**


	9. Fate is a Fickle Fiend

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Nine:** Fate is a Fickle Fiend

* * *

><p>"Grandmama, today is the trial, no?"Glimmering vert eyes questioned the silver-eyed woman and she replied.<p>

"Yes."  
>"Today is the day Father will be freed?" Another pair of vert eyes of the same shade as the first questioned her and this time, she barely suppressed a smile.<p>

"Yes."

"Let the trial for Sirius Black begin!" Amelia Bones opened the session of the Wizengamot with a hit of her gavel. "Bring in the accused." Within, Madame Bones seethed at the thought that a man had been sent to Azkaban without a trial. It didn't help that the man was the Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble, etcetera, House of Black. The Black family, though known for their Dark Wizards and Witches, was one of the families that followed the old ways of _balance. _They were powerful within the Wizarding World and held several votes and could have fought against the fact that a member of their family had been sent away without trial. Though, Madam Bones knew that the only reason that he had been sent to Azkaban without a trial was his estrangement with his family (as well as the fact that most of the family, except the ones who worked in the Ministry, had relocated, strangely enough, to France) though the actions of one Albus Dumbledore and one Order of the Phoenix that Sirius Black belonged to did nothing to help the former Auror's situation. She shook the thoughts of how strange it was from her mind as the doors opened.

Sirius Black was led to metal chair in the center of the room by no less than eight Aurors. When he was upon the lone chair, it came alive, chains bound him in place and he could barely move. Even so, he lounged in the chair, every inch the pureblood lord, as if he was sitting in his parlour instead of in front of the Wizengamot. He was unkempt and emaciated, yet he was lucid. The only madness within was that of the Grim and of the Black blood. His silver-blue eyes took in the people before him, knowing that his sanity unnerved them…a small smile escaped him when he took in three figures dressed in fine silk, one pair of silver eyes and two of a green so bright and so brilliant that they fairly glowed with power. And again people were unnerved as they wondered the meaning of that smile.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are accused of the murder of Anthony Jackson and the massacre of 20 Muggles. How do you plead?" Cornelius Fudge spoke, taking away Sirius's attention from two children, and he almost, almost, rolled his eyes.

"Not guilty."

Several harrumphs came from the crowd and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly that if you would have blinked, you would not have seen it, at three people: Albus Dumbledore, James Potter and Lily Potter. So they saw fit to come to his trial…

"And I'll be willing to prove that by submitting memories or, and I'd prefer this method, by taking Veritaserum. Or if you people won't accept that, I'll be even willing to make an Oath."

Only Madam Bones was collected enough to respond to Sirius's statement and met his cocky, haunted eyes with a thoughtful glance.

"Give him the potion."

An Auror came forward with a bottle filled with a clear liquid. She had started to measure out what was required for the 30 minutes of questioning when Sirius interrupted her with a disarming smile.

"Just give me the whole potion."

Instead of glancing at the Minister, the Auror looked towards Bones for permission and then proceeded to pour the entirety of the bottle's contents into the throat of Sirius Black. The liquid made its way down his throat smoothly and he tasted nothing. Almost immediately, the potion took effect and his eyes became slightly gazed yet still, still he remained lucid. Madam Bones began the questioning after eyeing him thoughtfully once more.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Where did you attend school?"

"Hogwarts."

With the preliminary questions out of the way, she started on the real questions.

"Where you ever a Death Eater?"

"No."

Even in his drugged state, Sirius somehow sounded arrogant and insulted at the same time whilst the Wizengamot whispered at his words.

"Why did you murder Anthony Jackson."

"I didn't kill him."

That brought a rise to the Wizengamot and it took several minutes for Madam Bones to regain control of the courtroom.

"Explain."

She fixed her steely gaze on him and Sirius remembered why Bones was so formidable.

"Anthony Jackson was a Death Eater-" Again the courtroom was in an uproar at his words and it took the Minister as well as Madam Bones' threat that they would thrown out for all of the Lords and Ladies to calm down. She motioned for him to continue only after she had placed a silencing charm on most of the members. "Thank you. I didn't kill him, sadly, but he did kill those Muggles."

It turned out that Madam Bones' thought to place the charm was an excellent example of foresight. Once more, the courtroom was thrown into chaos and several of the members (the ones that weren't causing said chaos) looked quite bored. Which, in all honesty, were quite few.

"Can you explain to us what happened that day, then?"

"I'd love to. I found out he was a spy and he was the reason Voldemort-" there was a loud gasp from several members of the body assembled before him, as well as flinching "was at the World Cup that day several years ago. He'd tampered with the Wards."

He paused as he relived the agony of that day.

_The wards had fallen and Death Eaters had appeared. Out of the corner of his eye, Sirius saw James and Lily Apparate away with Nate after a quick argument. Remus was already out the door, going into the fray and he hadn't seen them leave, he thought Lily and Nate would leave while James would go with them to fight and search for the Twins. Oh how wrong they were…_

_Remus cast a quick glance behind him as they ran down the steps, two at a time, and questioned where James was._

"_They left." The words left as a growl from Sirius and he could feel the Grim within rage to be let loose, just as how Remus' wolf often raged. _

"_What?!" Weaving a protective shield around the both of them, Remus didn't believe his highly capable ears._

"_Lily and James left with Nate."_

_Remus didn't answer, he focused himself on Harry and Kayley's scent, trying to find them in the chaos and not get killed in the process. Or seriously maimed. _

_Dodging and reflecting and firing spell after spell after spell, they found them. The scent had taken them away from the fighting and they stood at the entrance of a courtyard that was empty. It was empty except for a serpent, a Dark Lord and the very children that they were looking for. Harry and Kayley were with the serpent when Harry looked up at the Dark Lord and said something, no, _hissed_ something and the Dark Lord bent down, a cruel smile on his face that could mean only one thing. At the same time that Remus and Sirius cried out their names, two words were said that they could understand. Two words that would change the path the world would take: Avada Kedavra. _

_Sirius and Remus Apparated by instinct rather than by purpose. Harry and Kayley were dead. Dead. Their pups, their cubs, were _**DEAD**_._

"So I looked for him to exact my revenge. I wasn't planning on killing him, more like finding every last bit of information and making him wish that he was at the mercy of Voldemort instead of mine."

The silver eyes with hints of blue hardened and there was no doubt that he would have lived up to the Black reputation. There was a reason for why Sirius Black was one of the greatest Aurors to have ever worn the uniform and for why he had helped fill most of the cells of Azkaban. He continued on with what happened that day. How Jackson yelled that he was the traitor and took that one moment of hesitation, that one moment of confusion to fire a spell towards him in the hopes that it would kill him. Instead, 20 innocent Muggles died because of the spell. He hadn't been able to shield those that close to him and it was a virtue of his own magical power that he survived, and then, Jackson disappeared, leaving him in a crater with twenty bodies, laughing hysterically. He had understood Jackson's plan then and there. Tricking the trickster. Throughout all of the trial, Dumbledore and the Potters remained silent; nary a word passed their lips.

"Sirius Black, you are hereby pronounced innocent. As reparation, the Ministry will send a payment of twenty-five million galleons to your vaults for each year spent in Azkaban, you will have the choice of being reinstated as Auror at any time of your choosing or you can choose a different career within the Ministry, though we know that nothing can make up for the time that has been stolen from you."

Madame Bones concluded the trial with a soft smile, justice had been served. The chains receded and Sirius had his wand returned to him. As he stood up from the uncomfortable chair, two blurs attacked him and there was the cry of "Father!" that caused almost every member of the Wizengamot and the press to eye him in surprise. Sirius Black, a _parent?_ The press clambered for photos of the reunion, titles working their way through their minds as cameras snapped up the tearful yet happy reunion of the newly freed Lord Black and his two children.

It was then that Dumbledore (and by extension, the Potters) walked over to where Sirius was bantering with his mother. He was wearing another of his, well, _interesting_, robes (bright blue edged in orange) and was popping a lemon drop in his mouth when he reached the Blacks.

If looks could kill, Dumbledore would have been dead (and by extension, the Potters) due to the amount of hatred poured into Walburga Black's stare.

"I will see you shortly at the Leaky Cauldron." The Black Matriarch left with all the hauteur that her position extended, not even marred by the quick swat to her son's head when he rolled his eyes at her. A softening of her glare to his smirk showed to those who paid attention that the differences between the two of them, nay, the hatred, had been put aside. That, of course, interested Dumbledore to no end and shocked both James and Lily. Walburga had gone as far as trying to disown Sirius from the family when he was in Hogwarts. It was Dumbledore who had rightly guessed that it was the influence of the two interesting children clinging to Sirius who were the cause for the change in his and the Black Matriarch's actions.

"Sirius, my boy, it is good to see that you were, innocent after all."

"Yes, I would never have been in there if I hadn't forgotten Moody's two favorite words."

"The best of us all make mistakes. I am sorry that I thought you were the spy, truly."

Sirius knew that Dumbledore was speaking the truth; he knew that he was truly sorry that he had suspected him of being the traitor. He understood, if he had been in his shoes, he would have thought that he was the traitor. He was found in an implicating situation and laughing hysterically didn't help either.

"I understand. These are my children, Alex and Sofia."

Dumbledore gazed at the two, beautiful children and he felt as if he had seen them before, yet he couldn't remember where. They had striking eyes, the same shade as the Killing Curse. The twinkle entered his eyes again when he spoke. "Minerva did say that there were two Blacks on the list for this year. I trust you've received your letters?"

"Just this morning, Headmaster." Alex answered him in a soft, respectful voice.

"Yes, today was one of our most exciting birthdays." Sofia responded as well, as soft and as respectful as her brother. But he could see the energy brimming behind their eyes and Dumbledore prepared himself for an exciting year if they were just as mischievous as their father.

"What house do you think the two of you will be?" As Dumbledore struck up a conversation with the Black children, James and Lily tried to do the same with Sirius, but without the same luck.

"Sirius, I-"

"Don't Potter. I heard about what you said to my children. Calling _children _Death Eaters?"

James winced at the harshness in Sirius's voice.

_James and Lily were entering the Atrium when they bumped into two children waiting by the Fountain. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_Lily apologized to the two children and she could not help but feel that she had seen them once before. They had emerald green eyes and soft black hair with aristocratic features; they were dressed in rich clothes, so they probably were the children of a House. _

"_It's fine."_

_The girl spoke, her voice was melodic and soft, full of innocence. But there was something underlying within her voice that had cause for the goose bumps that rose up on the skin of James and Lily._

"_There you are, I was looking all over for you two! Didn't I say to stay next to me?"_

_A woman with dark hair shot through with sparse strands of silver appeared next to the children. Her eyes were bright silver and she was dressed in expensive robes of black and silver with the Black crest embroidered on her robes. It was Walburga Black._

"_I'm sorry Grandmama, but Sofia and I wanted to look at the Fountain."_

"_Hmph, ask next time when you wander off."_

"_I'm sorry, but I never got your names, I'm Lily Potter and this is my husband James."_

"_I am Alexander and this is my sister Sofia, the esteemed madame standing next to us is our Lady Grandmother, Walburga Black."_

_Instantly, James and Lily froze. _Death Eaters, Dark Wizards and Witches, those loyal to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_, those thoughts passed through their minds. The Black family was that, the darkest of all the dark families. _

"_I see, you are Death Eaters, aren't you?"_

"Sirius, I-"

"You have lost the right to call me by my name."

James made as to go after Sirius after he left with the two children, but Lily stopped him.

"It won't help. We caused this ourselves."

"But why won't fate let us fix it?"

_Because fate's plan doesn't involve you fixing it, not now, not so soon._

* * *

><p>"F-finally!" Sirius Black tumbled out of the fireplace and kissed the floor before he turned to his children. "Children, let this be a warning to you: NEVER GO SHOPPING WITH YOUR GRANDMOTHER."<p>

"You exaggerate Sirius. It was only a few clothes-"

"27 boxers, 27 pairs of socks, 27 trousers in four different colors, 10 shirts in every color imaginable, 10 dress _and_ 10 day robes in every color imaginable, 27 pairs of shoes-"

"-as well as accessories befitting a Lord of your ranking-"

"-an ungodly amount of rings and ties in every color-"

"Oh hush Sirius, you act as it was torture."

"Are you mad woman? IT WAS TORTURE! I'd rather go back to Azkaban than go through that again!"

"That can be arranged."

"…"

Sirius slumped into an armchair, his arms up in a surrendering motion. His mother swept out of the room and he closed his eyes.

"Can we talk?"

Alex sat down at Sirius' feet and Sofia curled up next to her brother.

"Yes."

And so they talked, Sirius told them how life had changed after they had disappeared and they told Sirius how their life had changed for the better. They told him their escapades and adventures as well as when their parent's had died. They told him about the Fae Prince that had been sealed for more than millennia. They told him that they knew who they were. They told him their plans for the future, what they wanted to do.


	10. The Horrors of the Night

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Ten:** The Horrors of the Night

* * *

><p>"<em>Father! Mother! Wake up! Please wake up!"<em>

_They didn't move. They just laid there covered in blood. __**Blood.**__ Her hands were covered in blood. She looked up into the green eyes of her brother. The same horror and fear that was within in her could be seen in his eyes. The same anger. The same rage. The same hatred. "They're dead." Hollow. Her voice was hollow as she stated that horrible, horrible fact. "They'll pay." His voice was the opposite, he was anger and rage, he was right. They would make them pay for what they had done. They had taken away their parents, their family. _

"Sofia, shh, it was just a dream, nothing more."

Alex held his sister as he rocked her back and forth. What he said was a lie, a meaningless lie, something that you say to make one feel better. He suspected that the nightmares came from earlier today, neither of them had had any in a long time, so it must have been the dredging up of bloody history.

_They were running. They had to get back to the wards, they had to. Alex had tried to send a Patronus, but he still couldn't summon one, neither could Sofia. They didn't have enough energy to send a cry through the elements either. How could they have been so stupid?! Hadn't they been warned to not leave the wards? A bolt went through his shoulder and Alex fell to the ground from the strength of the blow. Sofia helped him up, but it was that moment that they were found. _

"_Well, Evening Star, Morning Star, it would have been much better if you hadn't run, but it was an enjoyable Hunt. 'Tis sad that we're getting to know each other in such a horrible manner."_

_They had ended up cornered, with their back to a cliff._

'_We're going to have to fly.'_

'_Are you crazy! We've only managed to stay in the air for a few minutes!'_

'_Alex, it's either that or giving up.'_

_That had decided it. Alex hated giving up. He was stubborn, as stubborn as Father. As one, they took a step back and spoke._

"_Forgive us, but we have no wish to stay and celebrate All Hallow's Eve with you."_

_Another step and they were falling through the air, forcing their wings to work. It was difficult, Alex had to hold onto Sofia because of his wound, but they were almost there, just a little bit more._

_Screams rent the through the night as they were caught in the net of electricity controlled by the merciless Prince. _

"_I thought I've said this already. I won't let you escape."_

_His voice was soft as the twins screamed in pain. Suddenly the pain stopped and the twins felt the soft caress of the magic that they were so accustomed to, Mother and Father had arrived. They were safe. _

"_Who are you?"_

_Mother's voice came out in an angry hiss as she leveled her sword against him._

"_My name, Daughter of Outcasts, is Raigan Aeron."_

"_Why have you raised your hand against our children?"_

_They could see the magic around Father; __**it was angry and calling for blood.**_

"_They ran, Son of Winter, they ran and I pursued. They are the Children of Fate and they are MINE."_

"_They are my children and you will pay for harming them!"_

_Mother had been angered. Mother swung her sword and fire followed. Father struck with the Power of Winter. Alex and Sofia were safely ensconced in the shield crafted by their parents and they screamed when they saw how Raigan toyed with their parents. __**They screamed when they saw their beautiful Mother be cut open. They screamed when they saw their proud Father fall to the ground.**__ The shield wouldn't fall, it wouldn't break, it wouldn't let them help their parents. Only when Raigan had finally left, did it fall, did they run to the side of their parents._

_**It was too late.**__ They were dead. Their parents were dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

_Their screams and cries could not stop Death from taking away their parents, their loved ones. They tried healing them, but it wouldn't work. The flesh would heal, but the soul had already left. It didn't matter how much power they put into the spells that ended up in one word: Heal. It didn't matter how much they forced their will to be followed. __**For the Dead cannot come back.**_

_They were found there, kneeling beside the bloody and broken bodies, by the guards and the three Queens._

_Mother and Father were buried within the palace crypts, in coffins of pure crystal, the servants had washed away all the blood. They looked like they were merely sleeping. But they weren't. Sofia and Alex refused to cry during the funeral. __**After all,**__**Princes and Princesses were not supposed to cry. They were supposed to be strong... **_

Alex had started to cry as well. He couldn't keep it in. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair. He didn't notice the dip in the bed from where their new father had sat. He just collapsed into the strong arms that swore that they would protect his family.

Sirius got up from the bed when he was certain that both children were sound asleep and no longer tormented by vicious memories. His mother was standing in the doorway, watching him with shielded eyes and he followed her when she moved, he followed her to the library. Passing the shelves of books and cabinets, they reached the fireplace. He sat down in an armchair across from his mother.

"I thought you said that the nightmares had stopped."

"It seems I was mistaken. Alex and Sofia are convinced to be 'strong' all the time. I asked Alex once why they hated to be seen crying or even cry for that matter, and he responded with 'Princes and Princesses are not supposed to cry, they are supposed to be strong.'"

"It's wrong for children so young to have gone through so much…"

"It is."

Sirius looked at his mother and saw how the fire cast shadows on her face; he saw the lines and grey hairs that were not there before. "Do you think they're going to take revenge on the Potters?"

"I think they have someone else on their mind."

"Raigan Aeron."

"Indeed."

"There's practically nothing written about him. The only thing I've found is a paragraph at the most!"  
>Sirius ranted on and on as to how he had searched and searched only to have a found only the barest skeleton of a paragraph speaking of the Fae. Walburga wordlessly handed Sirius a book. A book titled "The Children of Fate". The only thought that went through Sirius' mind was how lucky he had been.<p>

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"

"Padfoot!"

Alex tumbled out of his bed as his new father bellowed a nonsense song in his ear. He ended up sprawling in a heap of blankets on the carpeted floor. Rubbing his sore back, he took in his father and…his sister laughing at him!

"We're going to go shopping for your school stuff today-_without my Mother._"

Sofia suppressed a laugh, Grandmama Walburga was very….enthusiastic about shopping. It was a very good thing that the Black vaults were practically bottomless. Otherwise, Grandmama Walburga would have probably bankrupted the entire family in one or two shopping trips.

"D…Dad, I wanted to thank you for everything."

Alex crossed his legs and didn't look up. His cheeks were burning from embarrassment of which he had no idea why he was even embarrassed.

"It's alright pup. I just wish I had been able to help you earlier."

A silence fell over the room as Sirius crouched down in front of Alex. His face turned grim and he hugged Alex. In a flash, his happy smile came back and lightened the mood.

"Now come on, get ready or I'll let your Grandmother take you school shopping."

That one sentence broke all the tension and grief that had been hanging over them and the two children rushed to get ready, running over each other to get to the bathroom that connected to Alex's room. A 'Hah!' was heard and Sirius guessed that Sofia won the battle due to Alex being outside of the bathroom with a sore head.

"So…?"

"I hate sisters."

"O the woe of brothers everywhere tormented by their sisters."

"I heard that!"

Both males winced at Sofia's shout before relaxing. Sirius laughed as he checked Alex's nose, making sure that nothing was broken or bleeding and he was able to take in fully his face. He had cheekbones that were high, a skin as smooth as velvet, the perfect nose and hair that was so black that it was almost blue. His hair fell in soft layers that curled midway to his shoulders. His eyebrows were like the uplifted wings of a raven, paused in flight. But it was his eyes that were his most beautiful feature, the startling, entrancing emerald gems that had the rainbow within. Alex was a perfect mixture of James and Lily, Nagini, Voldemort, and himself. It would be hard for anyone to recognize him as who he had once been, Harry James Potter. He was now Alex Black. His heart cringed at the fact that they had had to drink the Blood Adoption Potion not once, but twice. He could only imagine the pain they went through, it was supposed to be worse than the Cruciatus Curse.

They were sitting at the breakfast table when Sirius levitated the materials list over the orange juice and read it aloud in his soft yet strong voice.

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

_**UNIFORM First-year students will require:**_

_** sets of plain work **__**robes**__** (black) **_

_** plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**_

_** pair of protective gloves (**__**dragon**__** hide or similar) **_

_** winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) **_

_**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**_

_**COURSE BOOKS All students should have a copy of each of the following:**_

_**The Standard Book of Spells**__** (Grade 1) by **__**Miranda Goshawk**_

_**A History of Magic**__** by **__**Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magical Theory**__** by **__**Adalbert Waffling**_

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**__** by **__**Emeric Switch**_

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**__** by **__**Phyllida Spore**_

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**__** by **__**Arsenius Jigger**_

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**__** by **__**Newt Scamander**_

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**__** by **__**Quentin Trimble**_

_**OTHER EQUIPMENT**_

_**1 **__**wand**_

_**1 **__**cauldron**__** (pewter, standard size 2) **_

_**1 set glass or crystal phials**_

_**1 telescope**_

_**1 set brass scales**_

_**Students may also bring an **__**owl**__** OR a **__**cat**__** OR a **__**toad**__**.**_

_**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN **__**BROOMSTICK**_

"I always hope that they'll forget to write that part…oh well…I'll send you brooms next year…"

Sirius had groaned and closed his eyes so he didn't see the nervous glance his children shared. With a sudden movement he stood up and dragged them both to the fireplace. There was a maniacal grin on his face and he handed them the Floo Powder pot.

"Come on!" He was happy that his pups were going to Hogwarts, he was happy that he was taking them shopping for Hogwarts. _His pups were going to Hogwarts!_ Like any other parent, he was ecstatic and wanted to make today one of the greatest days for his pups. In fact, he wasn't acting like a parent, he was like a kid and he was almost as bad as Grandmama Walburga. Almost being the key word. Privately, Alex and Sofia both thought that he was _worse. _Not that they would say anything out loud, they weren't _stupid_.

At Madame Malkin's, he spent nearly an hour looking at the different cloaks and things with Madame Malkin before they decided on a design. Acromantula silk was the material, _that_ was decided on immediately. He would only have the best for his children. Sirius and Madame Malkin argued about the lining, he wanted it to be silver and she wanted it to be green. They settled on silver shot through with emerald threads. The emblem of the House of Black was to be embroidered on their cloaks and he paused before telling Madame Malkin to add the emblem of the House of Drachenfels.

Everything else was like blur, it was only when they were at Eeylops that Sofia tugged on his sleeve while Alex paid for his owl.

"What is it, Pup?"

"Um…Alex and I already have wands…" When Sofia looked up, she was startled to see tears coming out of her father's eyes.

"Daddy, why are you crying?!"

He was able to sniff out that he had wanted to see them getting chosen by their wands and now he could never see it. Sofia squirmed around and whispered out that _maybe _there was a wand that fit them at Ollivanders and that it wouldn't _hurt _to look. The smirk that he wore when he heard her was enough to let her know that even though what he had said was true, she had been played. She should have remembered what her father was known for: Pranks.

And that was how the three Blacks found themselves leaving Ollivander, Alex and Sofia having been chosen by _another _wand and Ollivander having been strangely _cryptic,_ much more than he usually was. With holly wands strapped to their right arms, they Apparated back to Grimmauld Place where Sirius promptly yelled that his children were the proud owners of two wands each.


	11. The Prophecy

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Eleven:** The Prophecy

* * *

><p>Nathaniel Jason Potter was glaring at the book in front of him as he sat in his canopied, four poster bed. It had taken him a long time to even find out about their existence, let alone have one in his possession. It was because of what was in the god-forsaken book that his sibling's had suffered so much and he was going to find out what the bloody prophecy said. Before he placed his palm on the cover of the book, he thought about who had sent it to him and why, who wanted him to know the truth? He pushed that thought out of his mind; he would worry about it after he found out about the bloody prophecy. As soon as his palm made contact with the amethyst cover, the book floated out of his hands and opened itself, a wind flipping the pages in the book until it came to a page near the middle of the tome. A soft, ancient voice came forth from the tome and an unseen wind entered his room, surrounding him in a soft golden light.<p>

"_The Chosen shall be birthed _

_By the Fleur-de-Lys_

_As the seventh month dies_

_Marked by the Sky_

_The Celestial sign shall influence the Destiny_

_The Chosen shall be the Bane_

_Of the Darkness that threatens_

_The world_

_Sacrifice and Betrayal ensues_

_As the seventh month dies_

_The Chosen shall be birthed_

_By the Fleur-de-Lys_

_As the seventh month dies_

_One in love and love beloved_

_Two forgotten by all _

_To save your broken hearts_

_Their own hearts will be broken_

_As the seventh month dies_

_In love and love beloved_

_Forgotten by all"_

"Who have heard this prophecy?" He felt slightly silly at talking to a _book_, but he knew the book would answer him as long as it pertained to the prophecy.

"_None have listened to it beyond the eighth line."_

He could not hold back the cold laugh that left him. There was not a Chosen _One_, more like the Chosen _Ones_. He wanted to scream, his siblings had been broken because some fool had not listened to the entirety of it. He wanted to subject that idiot to the full range of hexes and curses that he had at his disposal, he _had_ been, after all, trained by Moody and Moony in DADA.

"I see you _enjoyed_ my _present_."

Wand in hand, he whirled around, searching for the speaker. There, sitting on his desk, was a girl who appeared in be in her late teens, maybe seventeen, with bright eyes of amethyst and ebony hair. She was wearing a strange black dress though…no, it was a stola, and he remembered it from his books of Roman and Greek history. A silver necklace adorned her neck and he realized who she was.

"You're one of the Moirae."

"Smart, very smart, Nathaniel. But I wonder…how did you recognize me so quickly?" Sliding off the mahogany desk, her sandal clad feet led her over to the bed.

"Your necklace," Nathaniel watched her every move, his instinct told him that he was in no danger _at the moment_, "I…recognized it…and I just knew." He couldn't explain it; he just knew that she was one of the Moirae, that she was Atropos.

"Yes, well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, considering who you are." She sat cross-legged on the bed in front of him, toying with the cover of the book.

"What do you mean?" He lowered his wand but did not loosen his grip, constant vigilance as Moody would say after all.

"Well, you _are_ one of the Children of Fate."

"_Wha_-what?!"

Atropos snorted. "Did you really think I was going to tell them the whole truth? After those stunts that they pulled, I'm going to let them stew for a bit."

"Harry and Kayley, their alive after all?"

"Yes."

Nathaniel collapsed on the bed, he _knew_, he just knew that they were alive. He cried for the first time since he had been told that Harry and Kayley were not coming back.

They were _alive_.


	12. Lost Puzzle Pieces

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Twelve: **Lost Puzzle Pieces

* * *

><p>Lily Potter sat in the Potter Library, piecing everything together, all the niggling little thoughts and suspicions that had been pushed to the far reaches of her mind. Everything that she had been putting together since Atropos came. <em>Everything<em>.

Ever since the dark Goddess of Fate had appeared before her, flashes of memories would present themselves to her in all their horrific glory, small thoughts that weren't hers would flit through her mind.

She saw it as a puzzle to be solved.

So she solved it.

The realization that followed was both nauseating and horrific. She could barely keep the bile that threatened to spew forth down.

They had been used.

That night, when she went to sleep, she saw everything they had missed. Everything. Every last whispered spell, every shadow in the corner, waiting to assault them, every emotion twisted in their minds and hearts.

Why?

She saw James and herself carrying the twins to their room, laying them down to sleep, all the while ignoring the shadow that followed them all the way. James and she tucked Harry and Kayley into their beds, brushing away a few strands of hair from the small, ivory faces.

She saw the figure made of shadows bend over them; she saw the shadow attach tendrils to their heart as they left the room of their children. She saw it take root and poison their heart, fill it with hate and disgust for the two innocents slowly.

She _screamed_.


	13. The Spear of Destiny

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Thirteen:** The Spear of Destiny

* * *

><p><em>The media largely followed the exploits of the Black Heirs, so it was an incredible surprise when the Heirs of one of the Darkest Families in the world were Sorted into Gryffindor (instead of the expected Slytherin) when they arrived at the prestigious Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then the Heir Black befriended (and brought under his protection) a muggleborn witch. Most expected a Howler to arrive immediately from their Lady Grandmother shrieking about the purity and nobility of the House of Black. But no shrieking Howler arrived. It seemed that the Lady Black accepted the fact that one of the closest friends of her precious grandchildren was a muggleborn. <em>

"Dad. You can go now. We'll be fine!"

An hour had passed since the Black family arrived on the Platform. One Sirius Orion Black was acting the part of a weeping mother and stoic father at the same moment. One Alex Black was attempting to convince his father that he and his sister would be fine on the train ride to Hogwarts. One Walburga Black was pretending that Sirius Orion Black did not exist and one Sofia Black was asking the Gods for patience.

"Very well. I shall leave you, you ungrateful spawn to suffer through the untold horrors of _school_."

"Goodbye Daddy, goodbye Grandmama Walburga." Sofia stood on tiptoes and kissed the cheeks of her father and grandmother before running onto the crimson train, her black and purple trunk floating behind her.

"Bye Dad! Bye Grandmama!" Alex, ran after his sister, his own black and red trunk floating behind him.

Somehow, through the grace of an unknown God or Goddess, the Black Twins managed to acquire a compartment to themselves. A feat usually unheard of for first years, but they managed. Perhaps it was the fact that they were the scions of the Black Family or maybe it was the slightly maniacal gleam in the eyes of their father or the stories that were told of those who carried the Black Blood? No matter how it had been managed, Alex and Sofia were grateful; the stares on the Platform had gone on for _long enough. _So what if their _father _had been imprisoned in Azkaban for several years and retained his sanity (did their Father even have _any_?)? So what if they were the Scions of the Darkest Family in the Magical World? So what if they were Twins? _Peons. _

A knock on the compartment door brought the two of them out of their respective reveries.

"Excuse me, can I sit with you?"

A girl with extremely frizzy chocolate tinted hair clutching a thick tome to her chest slide the door open partway and Alex immediately noticed the watery eyes: she was on the verge of tears. He patted the seat next to him. Sofia identified all the other little hints: _muggleborn_. She pulled out a handkerchief.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. May I ask why you were crying?"

The girl twisted the handkerchief in her hands as she spoke. She had arrived early and was in a compartment by herself when some older students arrived and forced her out. Her name was Hermione Granger and she indeed was a muggleborn.

About an hour after the train pulled out and Hermione had entered their compartment, a boy with red-hair and a plethora of freckles knocked on their door and went inside. In an instant, Grandmother Walburga's intense classes of memorizing the faces and names of members of the Pureblood Society came into play. As well as memories from who they once were.

'_Sofia….aren't they…?'_

'_Yeah….yeah they are. Seems like they haven't changed.'_

"Hey, have any of you seen a toad? Neville here has lost his. Responds to the name of Trevor."

A teary looking boy with dark hair and bluish eyes stood behind the ginger and appeared to be heartbroken at the loss of his pet.

"Trevor? Let's see if this works…" Hermione looked up from the tome that all three of them had been taking turns reading, pulled out a beautiful wand covered in vines of ivy and uttered "Accio Trevor".

_Then, the Heiress Black was found fighting with the Heir Malfoy. It seemed that the Heir Malfoy had snubbed the Heir Longbottom (of whom the Heiress Black had taken a liking to and had followed the stead of her brother by taking him under her protection as well) and the Heiress Black (as well as the Heir Black) did not take kindly to their absent friend being affronted. _

"Listen to me _Malfoy_, if you so much as even _think _about hurting Neville in _any _form, I will make your life pure hell."

Sofia stood in front of Draco, both of their robes disheveled, her wand at his throat just as the professors arrived.

"Miss Black! What in the name of Merlin is going on!"

"Nothing Professor, just making something clear to Malfoy over here."

Minerva McGonagall pulled Sofia off Malfoy while Madam Pompfrey healed Draco's injuries.

"Miss Black, does this have to do with that happened the other day with Longbottom?"

"Now _why_ would you say that, Professor?"

_What was not surprising was when the Heir Black became the youngest Seeker in a century to play (academically or professionally); it was known that during the Lord Black's school days, he was quite the versatile Quidditch player. _

A package arrived for Alex, long and cylindrical, during the morning. There were three words inked on a creamy slip of parchment: _"Proud of you." _It was a broom. Not just any broom, but a _Nimbus 2000. _

Sirius Black and Walburga Black were at Alex's first Quidditch match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. _Walburga Black_ wore a _Gryffindor_ scarf.

_Then came the affair of the Spear of Destiny. A weapon of the Fae from the Old Ages, he who wielded it returned victorious from every battle and was invincible. The Elvish treasure was hidden deep within the bowels of Hogwarts and the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor lusted for it. The young Professor managed to deceive many of the Wizards and Witches at Hogwarts, but Sofia and Alex found themselves running against time to protect the Spear that sung to them from the maniac that sought it. The close friends they had made during the school year had clung to them and followed them into the face of certain danger. Ron, Seamus and Dean had gone warn the Professors and the Headmaster while Sofia, Alex, Neville and Hermione went to protect the Spear. _

Understanding dawned on Professor Quirrel's face as the crystal head of the Spear glowed a dazzling azure when Alex had grabbed the shaft away from the Professor.

"You have Fae Blood. That's why the Spear responds to you."

No expression crossed Alex's face as the Professor circled him, his sister, Neville and the still unconscious Hermione. Neville was making sure that Hermione wasn't hurt badly, so he concentrated on Sealing the Spear while he heard whispering coming from Sofia. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had said to leave the Professor to her. The barrier wouldn't fall anytime soon, so they had some time to figure out what to do.

_A mark on the dead Professor's neck made the blood of the Twins course like ice through their veins. It was a tattoo that could only be found on the servants of a specific Fae Prince. A Fae Prince that had tortured them. A Fae Prince that had murdered their parents. _

The Professor continued circling them as Alex tried to buy time for whatever his sister was going to try.

"Why are you working for him? You know he's going to kill you anyways."

"He won't kill me. Not when I deliver you two to him. Oh, _yes. _I know _who _you two are."

"What? Alex, what is he talking about?"

Neville looked up at the friend he respected and was stunned to see such an expression of pure, unbridled hate cross the face of the usually peaceful Alex.

"Hey, you talk too much."

Alex felt his sister stand up as he almost lost it. She stepped out of the protective barrier and came face to face with the malevolent Professor of DADA.

"Are you an idiot?"

Quirrel raised his wand and its tip was right between Sofia's eyes.

"No. Are you?"

It happened just as Hermione opened her eyes; they all felt the gathering of power within Sofia's hands and then she thrust them forward. It was something surreal. Alex fell to his knees and coughed up blood as a horrific black Shadow was released from the Professor. Sofia was being pushed down, the Shadow was overpowering her. Alex could feel what was happening to her. Dying. She was dying. The Shadow was killing her, draining her life and power as she remained in contact with it. It was such a horrible sensation. Was this what being Kissed by a Dementor felt like?

"_SOFIA! LET GO! NOW!_"

"Just…just a little more."

And then it was over. There was a horrible, inhuman shriek that came from both the Shadow and the Professor. The Shadow dove into the Professor's body and he seemed to die from the inside as what he had been doing to Sofia, was turned onto him. His body fell to the floor like an empty sack and Sofia staggered backwards, blood on her hands as Hermione and Neville helped Alex stand up. It was Sofia's turn to collapse.

"Goodbye Professor. Have a nice stay in Hell."

_Sirius Black stormed into the Castle Infirmary, searching for his children after being informed that a _Professor _tried to kill them and two other students. Needless to say, he was not pleased. If Quirinus Quirrel was not already dead, the Professor would have suffered tortures far worse than a Dementor's Kiss. _


	14. Lost Innocence and Bloody Dreams

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Fourteen:** Lost Innocence and Bloody Dreams

* * *

><p>"Where are my children?!" The Lord of the House of Black threw the great stone doors of Hogwarts open with his Power. His Magic was flowing, unstoppable, like the storms of a hurricane at her greatest, and he, he as the eye. The few students who were out so early in the Castle backed away, frightened by the irate Lord that resembled so perfectly a Dark Lord in all his terrible, beautiful wrath.<br>Perhaps the most tangible example of his Power was the Grim that prowled beside Sirius Black, with wisps of smoke appearing each time he (she/it/whatever the deathly creature was) placed one great paw upon the marble floor.

Perhaps that was the reason why the temperature had considerably dropped, why one could see clouds of white each time one exhaled.

Perhaps that was why the windows in the Entrance Hall were frosted with ice and were beginning to crack.

Perhaps.

Before any of the students present expired due to fear, cold and shock (as well as exposure to uncontrolled, powerful magic that would have started to freeze their very blood) a rather pale and tired Professor McGonagall rushed her former student to the Infirmary.

Almost immediately, everything had gone back to normal, having the students present wondering if they hadn't suffered from a shared hallucination due to the stress of Exams instead of the rumors about the group of Gryffindor first years being true.

Ahahaha…..

Right? Right….?

"They should be sleeping. Sofia and Alex are bruised, battered, suffering from some magical exhaustion, but otherwise fine. Sofia is suffering from some nightmares; Poppy administered Dreamless Sleep to her as the Fair Dreams Powder was not working."

The Professor of Transfiguration spoke quickly as she matched her step to Sirius', his long legs making the distance to the Infirmary shorter than it usually was. She knew that she had only moments to calm him down or else.

"Tell me, Minerva, tell me how this came to happen in _Hogwarts_! Tell me how my children came so close to Death?!"

"I…I don't know."

* * *

><p>"<em>I killed him. Dear Gods, I killed him." Her eyes were lost behind the blood. Never before had one of them ended the life of another. Yet Sofia had done so. She had killed Professor Quirrel. Yes, it was in self defense, but she was only a child. She should not have gone through it. It should not have had to happen. Alex could feel her soul tearing apart, and if he did not act soon, he feared that his sister would be lost in her mind forever. Or worse. Oh Gods…they could not be so cruel, could they? <em>

"_Sofia, listen to me, can you hear me?" He knelt down at her side and could feel her reason and sanity slipping away. Fae children were not meant to kill. They could kill, but the shock drove them to insanity and nightmares. His magic swirled around her, trying to keep her own under control. They could kill, but then they would become mindless, raving beasts lusting for blood and death. His magic swirled around her, trying to keep the darkness away from her and prevent it from sinking its poisonous claws into her heart and mind. _

"_Is that my name?" Her eyes were stained with blood; the green was giving way to red. It was beginning… _

"_That's your name. Sofia, come on, say it with me. Sofia." Calling out her name grounded her and so he continued whispering to her as the other professors rushed in as soon as everything was over. _

"_Sofia. Sofia. Sofia. Sofia." She chanted alongside him, clutching at him as if he were the only thing keeping her from flowing adrift in a sea of misery and anguish. He probably was. _

Sirius Black stood over the bed that contained his children. Sweet, precious, angelic Sofia was shuddering in her sleep, seeing some gruesome scene no doubt and brave, brave Alex held onto her, attempting to protect her from all the darkness that wandered in her dreams. He brushed a sweat dampened curl away from her pallid cheek. There was a reason why there were so few Fae children. There was also another reason why they were not allowed to join the battlefield and why, even though they were prepared to defend themselves, they were not given anything beyond toy weapons with dull, blunt edges. If a human child was innocent, then a Fae child was simply divine. So much innocence, so much purity, and all of it almost lost. He doubted that even the Queen Titania's Fountain of Healing would be able to remove the scars of that night. He fervently wished that he was wrong.

"Father…?" It was Alex shaking the sleep out of his eyes. He appeared to be disoriented, as if he didn't quite remember what had happened. A panicked expression entered his eyes and a barrier sprung up, protecting Sofia and him.

"Sh, it's Father. I'm taking you home with me." Sirius extended his hands palm up, to show that he wasn't going to harm them.

"Home?" Alex's voice wavered, as if he truly was the eleven year old boy that he looked like.

"Yes. Home."

"Sofia's nightmares won't stop. I won't let her turn into a Ghoul. I won't." Determination chased the panic and sleep from his face. He would do whatever it took to prevent his precious sister from descending into madness.

"Don't worry. I won't let her. None of us will." Sirius smoothed Alex's unruly hair, sending a soothing wave of familiar magic to him.

"Promise?" He looked like a frightened young animal, eyes far too wide and distrusting.

"I promise." Father and son stared at each other, measuring each other's words. A breath that both hadn't realized they were holding was let out. It was time to go home. "Stay with Sofia. I'm going to go speak with Dumbledore." He turned away but stopped when his sleeve was caught by the pale hand of his son.

"It was the Spear of Destiny. Quirrel was a servant of _him_. No one else knows. They wouldn't recognize the Mark either way. Don't tell. Please."

"I won't. Sleep. When you wake up, everything will be fine." He covered Alex's eyes with his hand, letting his magic soothe his son and daughter to a restful, peaceful sleep. The Grim that had followed him curled up at the side of the hospital bed, guarding them both from ghastly dreams and atrocious memories. For what better creature to fight such things than a Grim?

When Alex woke up, it was in a silken bed carved out of ivory and silver. The walls were a wood the color of caramel with carved vines and leaves. He knew this place. This was the Palace of Summer, he was back in the land of the Fae. He sat up in the gilded bed and drew his knees to his chest, would Grandmama Titania be able to heal Sofia? He wasn't sure, he didn't even know how much time had passed since he left Hogwarts. The only thing that he was sure of was that he would have known if Sofia had descended into madness. As of yet, she hadn't. Alex shook the dark thoughts out of his mind and propelled himself out of the bed, his feet touched the soft, woven carpet that covered the indigo marble floor. He shrugged out of the spider-silk pajamas and walked towards the bathroom where a sunken tub of hot water was already waiting for him. There was no time to waste, he had to greet his Grandmamas, pay his respects to his fallen parents and help heal Sofia.

When Alex entered the private study of Queen Titania, he was dressed in attire befitting a Prince of his rank. Upon his brow was a circlet of mithril and emeralds that held his raven hair back. Still, he was dressed in black due to the severity of the occasion. Black leather clung to his legs and boots of a similar yet sturdier material clad his feet, a shirt of black woven with silver thread was all he wore. No jewels adorned him save for the circlet. There was no cause for celebration, even the Palace itself seemed to be mourning the danger its Princess laid in. It was the Palace of Summer, yet autumn had come earlier, beginning to give way to winter. Dead vines covered the carved pillars and golden balconies, laughter could not be heard, even the very creatures seemed to still and grow silent as they prayed for the salvation of the young Princess, his sister.

"I pay my respects to thee, Regina Titania, Regina Maeve, Regina Gloriana, esteemed Grandmothers of mine." He knelt on one knee before the three Queens of the Fae; Queen Titania of the Summer Court, Queen Maeve of the Winter Court and Queen Gloriana of the Court of Outcasts. All three looked as if they were only one and twenty instead of the hundreds of years of age they had. Queen Titania had hair the color of the moon and her skin was the color of milky chocolate, Queen Maeve's hair was ebony and her skin paler than ivory while the youngest Queen had fiery, blood red hair and burnished bronze for skin. They were sisters who had divided their dead father's titles equally amongst them.

"Come child, come see where your beloved sister sleeps." It was the Queen Maeve who spoke, her hauntingly green eyes glistening with unshed tears and ice. She lead the way out of the room, being the eldest of the sisters, and when Alex came close to the table where they had been standing at, his heart tightened. Amongst all the papers, tomes and scrolls, was a Seal that had been inked onto parchment by an elegant hand, a Seal that he knew to be used to seal Ghouls and other such dark creatures that craved blood, death and destruction. _Sofia…_

He followed them silently into the heart of the Summer Palace, to where there was a spring that could heal any wound and clean a tainted soul. He only prayed that Sofia would be saved. It was there that he saw her, asleep in the crystallized pool of the Fountain. She gave off a fainter light than she should have; the Grace of the Danaan was diminishing inside of her. Alex could see darkness tingeing the edges.

"Can you feel her, Alexander, can you feel her soul?" Titania placed her hands on her grandson's shoulders, leading him closer to where his sister slept. Green eyes glanced up at the silver haired queen in surprise and wonder. He leaned closer to his sister and his eyes widened, he indeed could feel the song of his sister's soul.

"You'll see her in your dreams, and she'll be beside you while she sleeps." Gloriana spoke, trailing her fingers along Sofia's colorless cheeks.

"How long? How long will she sleep, Grandmama?"

"For how long does any Princess sleep dear one? A year? A hundred? A thousand?" The odd, sea foam green of Gloriana's eyes arrested him as she answered his question. Sofia would sleep as long as needed.

"Take this time to train, share your knowledge with her. When she wakes, you'll be strong enough to return to the World of Man." Titania swept out of the room, followed shortly by her sisters as they gave him privacy with his sister.

And so, Sofia slept. Years passed and seasons changed while the young Fae Princess healed. Her brother did not spend the years in idleness, for the months they had spent in the World of Man at Hogwarts; he made up for the lost time with his tutors. Alexander could feel his sister beside him, and as time passed, her soul grew strong enough for her to converse with him in words instead of emotions. Still, she was not yet ready. It irked him that he had not been able to protect her, that _she_ had had to protect _him_. That was not the way it ought to have been…He spent much of his days in the heart of the Summer Palace, in the underground cove that held the Fountain. There, he had peace, for he could see his sister in flesh and not in the spirit. He could ascertain that his sister was truly healing, no matter how slow. It was during one of those evenings that he felt a stir in the air and saw her open her eyes. They were the purest emerald. Thank the Gods.

"Sofia! What are you doing?" Alex entered his sister's bedchamber to find her with a silver blade in her hand. She had gathered her long hair up and was sawing at it, so it fell in short layers around her face.

"I don't know how to explain it, but…I needed a fresh start…I kept seeing _that _hair covered in blood…I…" Without the long curls, her face seemed to be more open, younger, more vulnerable yet warlike.

Wordlessly, her brother crossed the room and took the blade from her hand and lifted it to his own hair that had grown long past his shoulders. With a swift motion of his hand, his own hair fell in layers around his face. He took her hand in his and squeezed it softly.


	15. Arrogance and Snakes

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Fifteen:** Arrogance and Snakes

* * *

><p>"How come we have so many Lockhart books for defense?" A child of indeterminate sex with black hair and green eyes poked its twin.<p>

"How should I know? Maybe this year's professor is a fan?" The twin shrugged his or her shoulders and stretched.

"Oh. Look. There's Hermione."

"Huh?" The warning came too late as a mass of brown curls came flying and crashed into the twin wearing the set of dark blue sleeveless robes with silver edging and embroidery. The twin wearing the set of silver sleeveless robes with dark blue edging and embroidery laughed hysterically.

"Alex! How could you just disappear like that and not write and….there are two of you…." Hermione Granger wondered if she had hit her head or if she needed glasses since she was seeing one of her best friends…double. But it couldn't be since they weren't wearing the same clothes. She looked from the 'Alex' she was had knocked down to the 'Alex' was clutching 'his' stomach and laughing. An idea came to mind, she leaned in close to 'Alex's' face and brushed his bangs out of the way. There, on his forehead, was a lightening shaped scar. So that meant…."Sofia? What happened to your hair!" She pushed herself away and glomped her other best friend and abandoned Alex on the floor.

"Aah. I cut it?" Was what Sofia Black managed to choke out as Hermione seemed to be attempting to choke her to death.

"I can see that you cut it! But why! Your hair was so pretty!" Hermione tugged at one of the strands that cascaded around Sofia's face. "I thought you were Alex for a moment!"

"Too troublesome. We are twins, you know?" She smiled back at her friend while keeping the truth in the back of her mind. "How was your summer?" Sofia led Hermione into Flourish and Blotts, leaving Alex to pick himself up.

"Girls." Was all that Alex said as he stood up and dusted the dirt from his robes. When he was about to enter the bookstore, he noticed the sign that his sister had not : Gilderoy Lockhart Book Signing! "Eh?"

"Well, look what we have here, twin." A tall shape loomed over him as soon as he entered the shop.

"What is it twin?" It was the Weasley Twins. Oh….he was doomed. Frantically, he cast around for his sister, but she was with the other Weaselys and his father was in Gringotts attending to business…so…in short, he was doomed.

"Alex Black. Our protégé who abandoned us."

"I see, I see." There was a very familiar glint in those blue eyes, a glint that Alex Black knew only too well.

"Hey Gred, Forge." That was all it took for them to pounce on him. Forge tossed him over his shoulder and began to lecture him on the evils of leaving school without saying good-bye and not writing letters to ones friends. Especially if ones friends were pranksters extraordinaire. The lecture continued until they unceremoniously deposited him in front of the other Weasleys, the Grangers and a stranger. "Blame my dad! Not me! He went crazy and took us away to a Black property that had anti-owl enchantments, so even if I wanted to write I couldn't!" Gred and Forge shrugged and walked away in search of Lee Jordan. "Gah!" Taking notice of the Grangers, Alex drew himself up straight and properly introduced himself. He laughed to himself, if Father could see them now…but Sofia and he were only doing what they had been told to do. To not hate without a reason, for such a hate would burn their very souls to ash. That was when he took notice of the short, black-haired, spectacled, green eyed eleven year old standing next to Mr. Weasley. _Nathaniel. _Before he could say anything, Nathaniel inclined his head and spoke.

"I know that the ties between our families have been greatly strained, but I hope that we may yet be friends."

Alex met Sofia's eyes. Nathaniel had changed. They remembered him as a boy who would not let go of them, who tried to take of care them even though he was younger and sicker. He was changed. For the better or the worse, they could not yet tell, but there _was_ something telling in the way he had introduced and carried himself. Nathaniel had gotten stronger.

"Alexander Black." Alex held out his right hand and the younger boy shook it. His sister did the same. They had accepted the truce that Nathaniel Potter had put forth.

Nate peeked at the two Blacks from underneath his lashes. His memories of what his siblings had looked like were faint and fuzzy, but _those _two felt like _them. _They were the same, black hair and green eyes. He wanted to be friends with them, he wanted to know them. He wasn't quite sure why he had that desire, and in all honesty, didn't actually care why. They weren't going to replace Harry and Kayley, but…he still needed someone. His mother and his father were out of the question, he _hated_ them. They were nothing but fools and cowards. Harry and Kayley were the strong ones, not him. Even before he had heard the complete prophecy, he didn't feel like the Chosen One, Harry and Kayley were more suited to that role, not him. He wasn't strong enough…but Harry and Kayley were gone now and he could only hope that wherever they had disappeared to, they were happy. That was the only thing that he wished for. For them to be finally happy and loved. He would give anything for that to be true.

It was then that the simpering fool, Gilderoy Lockhart, caught sight of him and pulled him to the front of the crowd. Nathaniel restrained a groan and effortlessly tuned him out, "-Potter know that-" and stared out at the sea of people crowding the shop. He caught sight of the two Blacks moving towards him and Lockhart. _Eh? What are they doing?_

"Oh, poor Nathaniel, can't you see that he's uncomfortable? Actually, I do believe this can be considered harassment." Sofia moved closer to the two, close enough for the press to catch sight of her. Already, murmurs were going through the press of whether or not she was the Black Heiress. When Alex came up next to her, murmurs continued, heightening until one reporter cried out "Are you the Black Heirs?" Sofia turned to face the blonde reporter, smiling coquettishly, "Yes, we are. Actually, I do feel that I must warn you that Nathaniel was brought against his will and is being touched against his will. He is a minor as well a Son of the House of Potter. Aren't there some laws against that?"

Lockhart hastily pulled his hands off Nathaniel and began sputtering what sounded like conceited apologies. Alex pulled Nathaniel away and leaned close to Lockhart to whisper four words. "Stay away from him." Alex walked off, still pulling Nate behind him. "Come on midget."

"I-I'm not a midget!"

Alex stopped abruptly and turned around. He towered over Nathaniel. "I'm at the very least a head taller than you, so that gives me the right to call you a midget, midget." With that, he flicked Nathaniel's forehead and laughed.

* * *

><p>"GRYFFINDOR!"<p>

'_We are still going to protect him, aren't we?'_ Sofia clapped as Nathaniel was sorted into the Lion's Den. The roar was tremendous as Alex, Fred, George and Lee were standing up and clapping as well as whistling at the same time. Fred somehow (it wasn't really a surprise though) started up a chant of "We've got Potter!" as Nathaniel sat down next to Alex.

'_None of it was his fault.'_

'_I know.'_

* * *

><p>"Can you believe that idiot!" Sofia stormed out of the Defense classroom after the fiasco of a lesson. "He's just a farce! No, stop defending him Hermione! He's just…just…ARGH!" She wheeled around to face her blushing and stuttering friend. Her brother was no better than her, his eyes alight with anger at all that had happened earlier. <em>Cornish pixies! Honestly! What was Dumbledore thinking? Allowing him and that slutty assistant of his inside the Castle! <em>

* * *

><p>It was on Halloween, when they were walking back to the dorms after having attended Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday Party that Alex and Sofia first heard the creature.<p>

_/So many ssssnackssss….so young and full of life….ahahaha!/_

Alex and Sofia both froze as the sound of Parseltongue slithered over their skin. _It couldn't be….could it be the basilisk? _When Alex met his sister's eyes, he knew that the same thought had passed through her mind. There was something loose in the Castle, something that was very hungry. Without thinking, they ran ahead to where they heard the voice and left their friends behind. There, they found a message written in blood and a petrified cat. A message that was undoubtly left for them by the servant or follower of a certain Fae Prince.

_Heirs of Slytherin, beware. I have come for you. _

* * *

><p>Unpopular as the Potions Master was, the male population was rooting for him to terminate the blonde ponce during the first meeting of the 'Dueling Club'. As it was, a simple <em>expelliarmus <em>had sent Lockhart flying. And he was their Defense professor? _Gods…_

_/What is this insolence! You shall pay!/_

When he heard the hissing, Alex paused in the duel with his sister. Turning, he saw that Malfoy had summoned a snake during his duel with Hermione. It was a great, large Black Mamba. If it bit Hermione, she would be dead in seconds.

_/Stop!/_

The snake did stop. As did everyone else. _Ah…. _Alex had hissed in Parseltongue and Sofia had reacted out of habit, calling out to him in the same language. A language most commonly associated with Dark Wizards and Witches. They were the heirs to the House of Black. A House most commonly associated with Dark Wizards and Witches.

_Sorry Sofi, didn't think that one through…_

The glare his sister sent him sent a chill down his spine. She was furious. _Ah…_

* * *

><p>"Alex, we can hear the monster, so it's probably some sort of serpent."<p>

They were sitting by the Black Lake, not _hiding _from the other students, just….regrouping. Emerald eyes stared pensively at the murky waters; Alex wasn't really listening to his sister. He was just replaying the memory of what had happened in his mind, specifically, Hermione's face. There had been fear in her eyes, but it had been replaced quickly by some other emotion that he hadn't had the time to identify as Sofia and he had made their escape to the lake. Stirring up his spirits, he responded. "But it can't be Father's Basilisk. He would never act without orders like that."

"Yes. But what other snake can petrify their victims? I can't think of any that _could _be here."

"How about we stop worrying about the monster and worry about Dumbledore, he knows we're Parselmouths."

"True. But still...should we go to the Chamber?"

"No. That voice was definitely female, and going to the Chamber would just lead that bastard straight to us."

"They already know who we are."

"But we're not going to give them a chance to strike at us, are we?"

It couldn't be true. There was no way. It wasn't possible. The monster had attacked Hermione. Alex looked down at the pale, unmoving body that laid on the Infirmary bed.

* * *

><p>She hadn't been scared of them. Even though they were Parselmouths. She had laughed and hugged him, saying that it didn't matter that they could speak the language of the serpents, she was still their friend. The others had been apprehensive. The Weasley Twins didn't help at all as they had taken to refer to the two of them as the future Dark Lord and Dark Lady. But Nathaniel had helped, he stuck by them. Surprisingly, he did. But it didn't really matter. After ignoring all the messages that were turning up on the walls, they couldn't ignore them any longer.<p>

"Arrogant." Alex looked at where Sofia had pointed at, a bite mark on Hermione's slender wrist. Her words had been freezing with their hatred.

"Of course, how could we have forgotten?" He brushed his lips against Hermione's forehead and whispered a secret.

_Lamia._

They left the infirmary and stood just outside its doors. Their voices resounded throughout the Castle, in the languages of man and snake.

_/We know what you are! Meet us at the Quidditch Pitch in an hour's time! We challenge you to a DUEL!/_

"What was that?"

They turned to face the Headmaster with the tracks of tears on their cheeks. Sofia spoke. Alex couldn't gather the strength to speak. He could only see Hermione's prone figure in his mind.

"We know what the monster is. We challenged her to a duel. Barricade everyone in the Great Hall."

The Headmaster only inclined his head. As the Black Heirs left for the Pitch, a girl materialized next to him.

"Atropos." With a sigh, he acknowledged her.

"Albus."

"I have done as you asked. Will they survive?" With mournful eyes, he glanced at the two small figures exiting the Castle.

"Yes."

With that final answer, he turned and magnified his voice, so that it could be heard throughout the Castle and her Grounds, summoning all to the safety of the Great Hall.

They waited in the center of the Pitch, having discarded their robes along the way. Edna Echidna. It had been so painstakingly obvious and they hadn't seen it. _Lamia. _ Lockhart's bubbly, blonde assistant who was seducing half the student body. _Lamia. _

"She'll wake up." Sofia broke the silence that had fallen over them as they watched the Lamia walk towards them. Beautiful. She was heart wrenchingly beautiful, like a siren out of a Greek tragedy; sultry blue eyes, curls upon curls of blonde hair and an exceptionally womanly figure.

"I know."

She stood there, with a coy grin on her face, as if she had all the time in the world. "It was so _hard _to convince you two to _react_, who would have thought that I would have to just _bite _that one little girl? Master is going to be so _pleased_!"

"Silence!" Alex snarled. They didn't need information about Raigan Aeron or her taunts. They had one simple thing on their minds: kill her. That was the only way the petrified victims would be returned to normal since they doubted that she would end the curse willingly. But…if too much time passed, the victims would never turn back, or they would crumble to dust or when they returned to normal, they would simply die. Hermione would be dead.

Sofia stood at her brother's side, fingering the mithril chain-link bracelet that was on her left wrist. A part of her was thirsting for the bloodshed that would most likely come and the other part of her was burning with rage. They didn't know why Raigan Aeron wanted them, knowledge was power, as it was, they had none. Edna most likely knew nothing, so there was little to learn from her mind and blood. But they could make an example of her, oh yes. With a wave of her hand, the three of them were encased in an endless magical container that allowed no one to see in; she wouldn't put it past the Headmaster to spy on the fight.

To her credit, Edna did not flinch at the show of power, she just smirked. "So, we're going to fight now, mm?"

"Of course." Sofia unclasped the bracelet and let it fall to the ground. She felt the rush of power, of Wild Magic, engulf her, she didn't need to look at Alex to know that he was going through the same thing. It didn't pain them, the sudden sprouting of pitch black wings on their backs. Painless, like the growing of hair or nails.

"Don't think too badly of us, hm?" The last thing the lamia saw was a pair of glowing emerald eyes. She felt a rush of burning power, raging like an inferno, burn her to ashes. She could do nothing to prevent the ball of fire from incinerating her.

Those who had been petrified woke up unharmed. Alexander and Sofia Black were nowhere to be seen. All of Hogwarts knew that they were the ones who confronted the lamia (whose charred remains were found in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch), yet they had disappeared. None of the teachers would say anything other than that their father, the Lord Black, had called them back home. That was all.

* * *

><p>A girl with a mass of mahogany curls and chocolate eyes sat on a windowsill, thinking back to the secret that had been whispered to her, thinking back to what she had seen. Could it be true?<p> 


	16. Dementor's Kiss

**Title: **The Children of Fate

**Summary: **Harry and Kayley, even though they are the firstborns of the Potters, are maltreated and their younger brother, Nate the Chosen One, is the preferred child. Through chance, they meet Voldemort, the Lord Slytherin and Fate is twisted.

**Pairings: **Harry/Hermione, Sofia/Draco

**Rating: **T

**Chapter Sixteen:** Dementor's Kiss

* * *

><p>Sweat dripped off the two, yet neither gave up. Wings had sprouted from their backs during their duel; they had been used to block and reflect spells, as well as for speed in the air even though neither one could yet fly for long. Ebony feathers, the same shade as their hair, fluttered on the ground around them, glistening with blood and sweat. Their clothes were ripped and bloody, hanging in tatters off their lithe frames. One moment, the girl was there, more than fifty feet from him and before that one moment ended, she wasn't there anymore. She had pinned the boy to the ground, one of her hands around his throat and the other poised above his heart, as if she were going to scoop it out. "I win, brother."<p>

"You win, little sister." He let out a breath and ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. Wrinkling his nose when his sister's hair tickled his nose, he spoke again. "Mind getting off me?"

"I don't think I can move."

There was silence for several moments until her brother replied. "I don't think I can either."

Silence reigned once more. "Do you think someone will come check on us? It's past dinner." Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the sun setting from one of the windows.

"…Dad might come. Probably. Maybe. Now that we're not fighting, definitely. I don't know."

"Brother dear, I believe I've scattered what little brains you possessed." Sometimes, she wondered how her brother could be a genius and then a complete idiot at other times. The hand she had above his heart began to tremble.

"You know, I was wondering, just how painful do you think it would be if your hand plunged into my chest?" Speaking as if they were merely having a conversation over afternoon tea, he drew her attention from the trembling hand to his eyes.

"Well, if someone doesn't come soon, we're going to find out." She gritted out a smile that looked more like a grimace than anything. "Well, we've survived worse, haven't we?"

"That we have, that we have, sister mine. Try not to break my heart though." Somehow, he managed to sound cocky and arrogant at the same time.

At that, the grimace turned into a real, almost taunting smile. "It's not mine to break."

"I'll….I'll…..bollocks!" He had cast about for a name in his mind when he realized that no one had caught his sister's fancy. _Ah!_ But his sister _had _caught_ someone's_ fancy. "I'll send that penpal of yours a letter detailing every embarrassing thing about you, down to _that _birthma-argh!" A week after they had left Hogwarts, a letter had arrived for Sofia, from a _secret admirer. _A few spells (courtesy of one Sirius Black) had revealed that the secret admirer meant no harm and harbored no ill-well towards Sofia. Without giving up his name, they continued their correspondence, though he wasn't quite so sure as to his sister's feelings towards the admirer. During the school year, she had shown barely any interest towards the male sex…maybe she was destined for the veil?

"Sorry brother, it seems that I could move after all!" She glibly smiled as she removed her knee from his groin.

"Not me…" Groaned the boy underneath her as he wondered if he would ever be able to procreate after that assault on his growing body.

"Be happy, brother, I could have told Father a secret of yours and he would have given you The Talk as well." At her words, all the blood drained from his face, he did not want to go through something so embarrassing. He noticed that she was moving, albeit slowly, off of him and lowering herself on the floor next to him.

* * *

><p>Hermione bit her lip as she sat back down in the compartment with a silent Nathaniel. They had scoured the train, searching for Alex and Sofia. Yet neither Black Scion could be found. Throughout all of summer, she had only received two words from them: <em>We're fine.<em>

How could they just up and disappear like that!

_Again. _Her mind unhelpfully provided.

* * *

><p>Nathaniel stared out the window, his bright emerald eyes glaring at the landscape with a barely constrained fury. His <em>beloved<em>, _honorable, _parents had wanted him to scrounge an invitation to the Black Manor for them! He wasn't getting involved in that fight. So what if the Black Heirs were his friends? So what if Padfoot didn't blame him for his parent's stupidity? He wasn't helping them! They could fight their own battles. A sardonic snort escaped him as he thought of what would have happened if his parents had stepped _near_ the Manor. Sofia and Alex hated them enough, so he wondered what Padfoot would do to them, and the piece de resistance, Lady Black. _That_ he would have to see. Maybe, just maybe, he would get them an invitation. Just for that.

* * *

><p>After having escaped from the throng of friends in the Common Room and abandoned her brother to their non-existent mercies (as well as Hermione's lectures on how one was supposed to treat their friends or one would lack any acquaintances due to their abominable treatment of their persons), Sofia changed quickly into a pair of soft purple pajamas patterned with black roses. When she climbed into her four poster bed, she warded the hangings shut and set a glass globe full of colorful faerie lights next to her and opened a dark green leather bound journal. Tapping her lower lip with a slim black pencil, she wondered if it was too late to write in it, and then decided to try anyway.<p>

_What can I call you, Mr. Stranger?_

To her delight, her mysterious friend answered.

**Lucien, you can call me Lucien. **

_Warning: I may shorten that to Luce. Is that your real name?_

**Still prying for my identity?**

_Yes! I want to know who you are!_

**I am merely a mysterious admirer.**

_Ha ha. _

**It's true!**

_Yes, well, I'd prefer it if I know who you are. _

**You already know **_**who **_**I am, besides, you would probably hate me when you found out my identity.**

_I would never hate you! There are few people I hate and there is no chance that you are they. Besides, why would I hate you?_

**Who do you hate? I'm not sure, people rarely understand the person behind the mask. **

_I hate the man who killed my Father and my Mother, I hate the people who hurt my brother and I, I hate the people who left he and I for dead. I know what you mean…_

**I'm sorry. **

_Why are you apologizing?_

**It was my question that dredged up those memories and I hate it that I caused you pain.**

_Don't worry, it is all in the past, and you could have never known. _

**I'm glad that school has started; I get to see you again. **

Setting her mouth prettily into a pout unconsciously, she answered rapidly. Unknowing that her answer would bring a smile to a face on the other side of the Castle.

_But _**I**_don't get to see _**you**_!_

* * *

><p>Confused and flustered after the first day of class, Sofia was happily distracted from her Potions work by the glow of a certain green book, indicating that her friend had written to her.<p>

**How was your day?**

_Strange, to say the least. You know how the Professors decided to pair up students randomly in the classes and how most of the Gryffindors are with the Slytherins?_

**Yes, did you end up with someone you detest?**

_Well, no, I don't detest him per se…it's just that he, myself and the idiot that is my twin got off on the wrong foot, and continued to do so. I think I might actually have threatened him with bodily harm during first year…Now that I remember that, I probably might have to apologize for that…And also, the fact that he acts so arrogant all the time…it gets on my nerves most of the time._

**Who is this arrogant boy? **

_Draco Malfoy. But he wasn't arrogant or rude or boorish! He was the perfect gentleman! He was actually quite kind. I think I may have been prejudiced by my father…Who were you paired up with?_

**A sweet girl and that is all that I shall reveal, little Miss Inquisitive. **

_Is it that bad that I want to know about you?_

**No…**

_If I promise that I won't search for you, can we talk about you?_

…**Only if you promise. **

_I do. _

**Ask away. **

_What is your favorite color? _

**Green, silver, blue, red and black. **

_Are you a morning person?_

**No, I enjoy my sleep. Well, sometimes I'm a morning person. But only very rare sometimes. **

_Really?_

**Yes, I abhor mornings. **

_That makes two of us!  
><em>**Really? Somehow I can't believe it, you're a ball of energy!**

_Tell that to whoever has the unlucky task of waking me up. Do you enjoy dancing?_

**Depends on whoever I am dancing with. **

_Do you like flowers? Now, answer truthfully, don't you dare go all boy on me!_

**Yes, and what is it with these questions? They jump from one thing to the next!**

_It's a game where you ask the first question that comes to mind. Didn't I tell you?_

**No, no you didn't. **

_Oh. Well, now you know. What's your favorite class?_

**Well, I would enjoy DADA if we actually had a decent teacher, though Lupin isn't that bad, he's been pretty good so far. But I would have to say…Astronomy and Potions….and Ancient Runes. **

_I have to go, Hermione's coming and she looks a tad mad. I suppose the boys were being idiots…yet again…._

Closing the emerald book and slipping it into her bag, Sofia stood up and welcomed her irate friend into the little nook in the Library that she had commandeered and went on to thoroughly abuse the male sex for their insensitivity. Somewhere, not too far away from where she stood, a boy closed a similar book bound in sapphire leather. "Until later…Sofia." He stood up and left with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>One Sofia Black wondered how she had ended up in the Infirmary with one Draco Malfoy that had pushed her out of the path of a Hippogriff that had been frightened.<p>

Ah yes, the Dementors.

After her brother had proved his fearlessness with Buckbeak and was helping his partner overcome her fear of heights, said Hippogriff had been switched over to the partnership of Draco and Sofia. She had been petting the creature, praising him while he preened under her administrations when she first felt the cold seep into her bones. As the plants shivered under the oppressive weight of the ungodly creature known as a Dementor, so did her brother who was much farther away, and so did she. Every single horrible memory that she had played before her eyes in an endless loop while Alex felt the worthlessness and fear and heard the odd scream and shout, she saw it all. Even so, his bond with her increased the torment he felt…increased the torment the both of them went through. Perhaps it was her near transformation into a Ghoul that had made her more susceptible, but she felt that if Death had stood before her and offered to take everything away, all the pain, all the agony, all the fear, all the despair…she would have stepped right up and willingly gone into the icy arms of Death, leaving everything behind without a second thought.

She would have too, if Buckbeak hadn't reeled back on his hind legs in an attempt to fight away the wraith and if Draco hadn't pushed her out of the way and if the other professors hadn't come and begin firing Light spells at the Dementor.

Really, why did he push her out of the way? Was he that stupid?

Didn't he remember first year? And second year? She could take care of herself.

She wasn't a princess that needed to be protected. She could protect herself.

Sighing, she turned in her bed towards her brother who was worrying over Hermione and glaring at the Headmaster while Madam Pompfrey was worrying over him.

Sofia wanted to bang her head against something, preferably a very hard surface. It seemed that her twin and she were cursed to have very eventful school years. Prisoners had escaped from Azkaban and were targeting them.

Prisoners. Had. Escaped. From. Azkaban.

There had to be several things wrong with that.

Firstly, Azkaban was impossible to escape from.

Secondly, Azkaban was impossible to escape from.

Thirdly, and most importantly, Azkaban was impossible to escape from.

There was really only one person who would go through all the trouble to complete such an impossible act. Groaning, she curled up on her side and wished, just wished that certain dead Princes would just stay dead. Really, she just wanted to cry. Why couldn't life be simple for once?

It had been a week since the Dementor attack. The devilish creatures were stationed at the entrances of Hogwarts and floated across her grounds. Every day, the Infirmary was full of students suffering from misery and wretchedness emanating from the black wraiths.

They hadn't been able to keep their identities a secret from Moony. Father had warned him beforehand. He had simply whacked them on the head and handed them a bar of chocolate before forcing them to undertake grueling training lessons all so that they could protect themselves from the Dementors.

It had only been after the second time that the Dementors interrupted a Quidditch game that Alex had been able to form a corporeal Patronus.

Sofia took even longer. She had only managed to summon her Patronus in front of a horde of Dementors after having been lured out of the Castle by a servant of a certain Fae Prince to the Forbidden Forest.

It had been so simple, really, to trick the both of them to come out. All it had taken was for two Rusalkas to take the forms of whoever they cared for most, other than each other. For Alex, it had been Hermione. For Sofia, oddly enough, it had been Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin she had gotten closer to ever since the first day of Care of Magical Creatures. When it came to luring Draco and Hermione deep within the Forbidden Forest, two other Rusalkas had carried out the same plan. The Dementors served as a backup plan, if Alex and Sofia didn't cooperate, well, it would easier if they were half-dead. Draco and Hermione were merely expendable.

Just like First Year and Second Year, Alex and Sofia were able to emerge triumphant.

But for how long would their streak continue?

Especially when each new challenge became more deadly…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**So that's the first part of this story! El fin. The second part is really where everything happens (We actually meet our mysterious villain!), so that means longer chapters. The first chapter should be up in a week or two weeks time. **

**Sneak peek:**

"_**Desist your lecherous advances to my sister. Need I remind you? We are the Heirs of Summer, of Winter and of Outcasts. We can crush you."**_

"_**But will you reveal that which you've kept hidden, O Princeling? And, perhaps, you should take a look at your dear sister. Oh, and by the by, I'll be busy for a bit, so I won't be able to come and play in a while." **_

_**At that, Alex turned his head sharply, only now realizing what had happened to his sister, why she hadn't retorted and why she had let that scoundrel touch her. **_

_**Sofia hadn't realized it, but the wound inflicted on her side was much more severe than originally thought. What would be discovered after detailed scans was the strange but positively Dark Curse. It had started draining her away already and she stumbled, falling to her knees in pain. Her fingers drenched in blood, she collapsed on the floor, the last that was registered in her mind was the fearful look in her brother's eyes and the laughing eyes of Riagan Aeron.**_


End file.
